Deadly Deception
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: A failed attack on Piltover and the city's best fighter captured by Noxus has her under the threat of execution. Not wanting to lose her closest friend, Katarina lies to the other champions about herself and Vi being in a dedicated relationship to save her life, but does not tell her 'partner'. The two of them are bound to each other, in increasingly dedicated ways.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Deception

 **This** _ **might**_ **become a shipping thing, idk yet. This is the fanfic to replace the one that was unpopular.**

None of the Noxians in the council were happy. Barely a word had been spoken between them all since the failed mission. Attacking Piltover was always going to have casualties, but they didn't account for some of the champions to be there. Their downfall was due to one champion in particular who took down at least five hundred men by herself, and then refused to die. As a result, they were forced to imprison her, but that still gave them difficulties.

Even now, Darius's broken arm was being put in a cast by a healer.

Everybody knew that it was Swain's idea to attack Piltover. He was impatient, he wanted the city. The home of Runeterra's best technology.

After what seemed like an eternity, LeBlanc sighed.

"We lost quite a large amount of our soldiers today, and we have nothing to show for it." Everybody else nodded. "We killed a few Piltovian soldiers, but that ridiculous force of nature in the dungeons is the only ground we gained."

"I'm not sure that it is even a gain." Elise spoke up next. "There are over five hundred lives on her head."

"But will taking hers rectify that?" Every head turned to Katarina. Vladimir's face was the most confused out of them all, next to her, Cassiopeia had her face in her hands, on her other side, Talon was pretending to not pay attention, LeBlanc had an eyebrow raised, Elise was trying to hide a smile, Draven had finally looked up from his pocket mirror, and at the head of the table, Swain had his hands folded in front of his face, waiting to hear more. "Vi is, like Elise said, an incredible source of power, and having her here can only benefit us."

"Do you really think that she would join our side?" Vladimir asked. "The Enforcer is loyal to her city. There is no way that she would join our forces."

"So, we are in agreement." Swain's voice always silenced everybody else's. "Death is the only option." Finally looking up from her hands, Cassiopeia saw the frustrated look on her sister's face.

"Kat, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." The redhead turned to face her. "Don't do it. I know that you two are friends, but it's not worth it."

"I must." Cassiopeia's groans and Talon's grinning wasn't enough to stop Katarina from standing up and placing her hands flat on the table. "I may have neglected to mention something before, but it's important."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vi had lost count of how many hours she had spent in the small, damp cell. Blood had dried almost all over her torso, face, and head, but none of the guards dared to come close enough to offer a bucket of water to clean it off. Just looking at the number of wounds that she had survived was scary for anybody. In the Enforcer's mind, she knew that death was a certainty. She was just glad that Caitlyn and Jayce weren't caught instead.

With a huff, Vi shifted her feet to rest on the opposite wall and glanced at the dented gauntlets that were resting next to her. Her armour and clothes were torn up, but that wasn't much of a problem when you considered the big picture.

Hearing heavy doors being opened and shut got her attention. Maybe it was a shift change? The sound of heels clicking across the stone floor brought her a weird sense of comfort, as did the sight of Katarina standing at the cell door.

"Hey, Kata." Vi grinned up at her and brushed some pink hair of her face. "They sent you to finish me off, huh?"

"You were waiting for me to?" The Assassin turned her head and clicked her fingers, the keys to the cell being placed in her palm within seconds.

"I was waiting for somebody to." After unlocking the door, Katarina stepped towards her friend and squatted down, resting her arms on her knees.

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" Vi thought about making a joke, but the worry in her friend's voice made her silently nod. "The council do want you dead, but I changed their minds. However, to do so, you are going to become part of my house."

"Really?"

"Yes. I do not know the correct word for it, but you are to become my right hand."

"So, I'm gonna be your slave?" Vi asked, gently hitting her head against the wall.

"Not quite. A slave has no rights, but I wish for you to be my... guardian, if you will."

"Well, that sounds better than slave. But can't I go back home?"

"Not unless you wish for both of us to die." The Enforcer winced and looked at her feet. "I am risking a lot for this, Vi. Please just listen to me."

"I didn't think you liked me that much, Kata." The air filled with silence for a few seconds. "Fuck. I don't want to get you killed."

"You'll come with me?" When Vi nodded, she rose to her full height and stepped outside the cell. "Good. I doubt that either of us wants to die."

"You'd die. I can survive anything." The Enforcer grinned, following her friend and sliding her hands into her gauntlets. "But like hell I want you to die."

"I'm glad to hear that. Come with me." As the two of them walked through the jail, the guards shrank away, hoping to not be noticed by either of the women. Outside, the amount of blood that Vi was covered in made almost every person, civilian and soldier, gag or turn away. "I almost forgot that you literally crushed part of the army." Katarina said, lifting one of Vi's arms.

"It'll come off."

"Yes, so will that armour." The Enforcer stared dumbly at her friend.

"Are you being that direct-" The next sound was breath escaping Vi's lips. She held both of her hands up, underneath the dagger that was now sunk into her abdomen.

"I meant that in the way that your armour is _filthy_ and _ruined_." The Assassin hissed. "Don't be crude."

"That's like, half of my personality, though!" Despite being stabbed, Vi grinned and followed her friend when she started walking. "Aren't you used to me by now, Kata?"

"I am, but you've never said anything like that to me before." The Assassin looked up at her. "I do not wish for you to start."

"Well, tough." The look turned into a glare. "I like making those jokes." Vi then cursed as Katarina gripped her choker and pulled her down to eye level.

"Do _not_ test me."

"Relax, Kata. They're just jokes." She huffed, moving back to her full height. "I'm not gonna jump on you or anything. Besides, you've already stabbed me once." Looking at the dagger, the redhead gripped the hilt and pulled it out, smiling when Vi cursed.

"Hurry up. I have work to do." Shaking her head, the Enforcer followed her friend and hoped that she hadn't gotten into more than she could handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Katarina walked down the tall staircase, she caught sight of her sister. Cassiopeia was laid on one of the couches, resting on the arm of it with her chin in her hand and a grin spread across her face.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" She sighed. "It was the only way."

"There must have been other ways. You just went with this one." The Naga pushed herself up on both hands. "There are definitely feelings there."

"There are not!" One thing that people knew about the Du Coteau household was that each sibling had a violent temper, and all three of them knew how to push each other's buttons. "It was the only way, Cass!"

"I'm sure it wasn't. There must have been ways other than telling the entire council that you have Vi are engaged." Katarina rubbed her forehead. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Showering. There was more blood than I care to admit." When she looked back at her sister, the grin was across her face again. "Stop doing that!"

"How are you going to keep this up anyway, Kat?" Talon asked, walking down the main staircase. "Vi isn't the brightest bulb, but she's not a complete idiot."

"I'll figure it out. I just need the both of you to not mess this up for me." Cassiopeia held the knowing smile that she would, indeed, mess this up. Talon never smiled, but there was the mischievous glint in his eye. "I need to go check on her. Both of you, stay out of this." Katarina warned, pointing at both of her siblings as she climbed the stairs again. The remaining Du Coteaus looked at each other knowingly.

"When will we start?" Talon asked, pulling his hood down.

"In time, brother. In time."

In a different part of the mansion, Katarina knocked lightly on one of the bathroom doors.

"Yeah?" Vi called from inside.

"Are you decent?"

"Morally?" Cursing under her breath, the Assassin opened the door and froze. The clothes that she had found for Vi were a bit small, but what she saw was her friend stood in the middle of the bathroom, black dress pants unbuttoned, and the white dress shirt half-tucked and unbuttoned, showing her front. Something that she tried not to notice was that the Enforcer was paying attention to the fact that the shirt didn't button over her chest, compressing her breasts in one second, and then letting them bounce out of the hold in the next. "Could you have found me smaller clothes, Kata?"

"My apologies, they were all that I had to hand." Pushing the door shut, Katarina walked over to her friend, and made a point of looking her in the eye. "I will send one of the servants out for clothes that will fit you, and then we will go and buy some, okay?"

"Why are you putting this much effort in for me?" The question made her freeze. The Assassin was never good with emotions, much less telling people about them.

"You are my closest friend, Vi." She said after a few minutes of silence. "I did not wish to see you executed."

"Is that the only reason?" When the Enforcer got a nod, she sighed and rubbed her face. "Fuckin' hell, this'll be fun to explain to Cait the next time I see her."

"Are you and Caitlyn in a relationship?"

"You're kidding, right? She has no time for a relationship." Vi scratched her head, not noticing that it pushed her shirt open further. "She just enjoys lecturing me and hitting me over the back of the head." Katarina hid the amused smile and pulled her friend's shirt closed.

"I need to tell somebody before you show more than intended."

"What if I _want_ to?" Vi's grin was met with a glare. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Just stay here." The redhead walked to the door and looked back before opening it. "Also, ignore whatever my brother or sister have to say. They're acting weird recently." After her friend left, Vi leant against the sink and scratched her head again. She had probably bitten off more than she could chew.

 **I have one vote to make this a ship. Anybody else?**


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Deception

Chapter 2

 **Well, the votes are in. Some people are bored of the Vi/Caitlyn or Vi/Jinx stories, some people just want more f/f fanfic, and others, (Looking at you, Vin) just want to see Vi.**

As soon as the doors of the Du Coteau household opened, the swearing started. It wasn't the usual swearing, so Talon put his book down and got up. As he walked down the hallway, he recognized the voice as Vi's, and huffed as he leant over the railing. Both Vi and Katarina were stood in the doorway, with the bruiser cursing at the servants who attempted to assist her with the bags that she was carrying.

"They're just trying to help!" Katarina yelled over the cursing.

"I don't need any fucking help!" The servants finally backed off, realizing that the new member of the household was probably more dangerous than the others.

"Relax." The head of the house gripped her friend's loose sleeve with her free hand. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't need any help." Vi said again, almost mumbling. "I can carry all this." Talon just rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

"The three of you can leave us." Katarina waved her free hand to the servants, who bowed and did their best to not run. "Come on." She glanced at her friend to make sure that she was following. "This all needs to be put away in..." Vi almost tripped over her own feet as the Assassin stopped in the middle of the staircase. Her original plan might not go down well.

"Kata, what the fuck?" She snapped back to reality and glanced back at her friend.

"Just- don't ask questions, okay?" A few seconds after Katarina started walking again, Vi got over the confusion and followed. A glance was spared to her untouched gauntlets that sat next to one of the bathroom doors. Nobody dared to touch those.

After only being in the mansion for a total of around two hours, the Enforcer had seen a total of three rooms. The entryway, the living room, and one of the bathrooms. Vi had no idea that the room she was led into was Katarina's. There wasn't much thought about it until all the bags were placed onto the bed.

"This place is huge." The bruiser huffed, pushing on the small of her back to crack the joints. "How many bedrooms is there?"

"Five, if you don't count the one I converted into an office." Katarina opened the walk-in closet and turned to her friend. "You are also going to be sharing this room with me."

"Sharing?" Vi asked, disbelief on her face. "Why the fuck do you want to share a room with me, Kata?" The real answer of 'So people think we're actually dating' wasn't going to be said.

"I want to keep an eye on you." The redhead folded her arms.

"Don't want me running back to Piltover?" Vi grinned, scratching her head.

"No. I trust that you wouldn't." To avoid eye contact, she walked into the closet to move her clothes around and make space. The Enforcer just stared at where she was for a few seconds. Even Caitlyn didn't admit out loud that she trusted Vi. There were the little things, like gripping her shoulder and moving in step behind her, but the Sheriff never said it out loud.

On the other side of the wall, Katarina was gripping one of her shirts tightly with her eyes closed. She believed that all she had done was save the life of her closest friend. In return, Vi was now part of her house, despite all of the uncomfortable stares and questions that action gathered. The only way that Katarina could stop the Noxus council from killing her friend was to tell than that she would soon become family. She didn't know how she would tell Vi the truth, but an assassin could never show emotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, the two women were in Katarina's study. The head of the household was sat behind her desk, writing letters to the other merchant households. In front of the desk, Vi was sat on the floor, leaning against it. She had already been scolded for lightly hitting her head against the wood, but boredom had taken over an hour ago.

When she thought that Katarina wasn't looking, Vi moved to her knees and peered over the desk. As soon as she did, green eyes met hers and maintained contact until the pink hair disappeared from view again. She shook her head and continued writing. After Katarina turned to get another vial of ink from the desk behind her, Vi looked back over the desk and snatched both a rubber band ball, and a box of paperclips.

After ten more minutes of silence, Katarina looked up again after hearing the soft noises of metal hitting wood. She watched a couple of paper clips fly to the door and bounce off of it before putting her quill down.

"Vi, what in the world are you doing?" The next paperclip that would have been fired fell to the floor. "Why are you making a mess of my office?"

"I'm bored." Katarina stood up and leant over the desk. "I've been sat here for four fucking hours with nothing to do."

"So, you start catapulting paperclips across my office?" The laughter from Vi made her eyebrow raise.

"That should be your new nickname. Katapult." With a sigh, the Assassin sat back in her chair and tried to ignore the giggling. "I don't think that it'll get more popular than Princess Stabbity, though."

"People actually call me that?"

"Not to your face." The letter writing was soon to be forgotten. "Because, y'know, Stabbity."

"It would be wondrous to see how your mind worked." Katarina admitted, not showing the slight bit of amusement she felt. "

"Is that a compliment?" Vi asked, preparing to shoot another paperclip against the door.

"Not really." The redhead started to rub her forehead where a headache was starting to form. "Am I going to have to explain everything I say to you?"

"Probably. Everybody calls me an idiot." Before she could respond, somebody lightly knocked on the door and opened it.

"E-Excuse me Ma'am, but could you move your... weapons?" The servant looked incredibly nervous, and for good reason. "I'm trying to clean the floor."

"Yeah, sure." Vi pushed herself up off the floor and stretched, the black, sleeveless dress shirt stretching over her muscles. Katarina pretended not to stare, but nobody was watching her face.

"Before you go, I would like some tea." The assassin stated. The servant nodded and left, with Vi walking behind him. Only after the door closed again did the redhead lean back in her seat and rub her temples. Having her friend here was something that she would not get used to in a hurry. She enjoyed Vi's company on the rift, and the few times they shared meals together at the institute, but having her around all hours of the day and night was a big change and neither of them were prepared for.

The door opened again, and Vi walked back in, adjusting her gauntlets over her hands.

"These things are gonna hurt without gloves."

"Well, you hopefully won't need to use them that often." Katarina leant forward again to continue writing. "I may be a high-profile target, but not many people attack me."

"That'll be zero when I'm stood next to you." The bruiser grinned and sat against the desk again. After only about a minute of silence, Vi huffed. "Are we actually gonna do something, Kata?"

"I'm working." Another huff. "However, you can pick up all the paperclips that you fired against the wall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katarina had lost count of how many times she had stopped writing letters. This time, it was to look at the chair that was pushed against the left wall of the room. Her friend was unceremoniously lounged across it, feet on the floor to one side, arms almost touching the floor on the other. Every now and again, Vi laughed and rubbed her face, seemingly at nothing. The Assassin was used to working in complete silence and having a high maintenance friend did nothing to help that.

"Can you please stop making those noises?" Her head tipped and violent eyes met green.

"I'm laughing, Kata. Have you not heard anybody laugh before?" She sighed.

"I'm trying to focus, and you're not helping."

"Maybe you should have thought about how annoying I am before you brought me here." Another sigh.

"Would you have preferred to die?"

"Hey, it's gotta happen sometime." A dagger flew across the room and sunk into the fabric of the chair inches above Vi's chest. The bruiser stared at it for a second before looking back at her friend. "Kata, what the fuck?"

"Do not speak in that way." Katarina stood up and walked over, a scowl on her face.

"Like what? That It'd be better if I ended up dead?" The Assassin gripped the front of her friend's shirt and pulled her up, so they were face to face.

"Do not speak like that." She pulled the dagger out of the chair and pressed it into Vi's chin. "There is no accomplishments in thinking that the world would be better if you were not alive."

"You said before that you'd risked a lot for me. Why?" There was no answer. Both women stared at each other for a while. "Kata-" She let go of Vi's shirt and left the room without another word. There was nothing that she could say to that. An Assassin could not show emotion. There was no way for her to show either caring or concern. After being trained for assassination for most of her life, emotions were off limits. The only thing that she communicated with was daggers.

"You look annoyed." Cassiopeia was in her usual spot of the living room. Curled up on a small mountain of pillows and cushions. She had a similar one in her bedroom, but she liked to intimidate the servants. "Is your fiancé causing problems?"

"Don't call her that." Katarina sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm pretty sure that Vi just told me that she would have preferred to die."

"What makes you say that?" As the eldest sat down, her younger sister moved from the pillow mountain and slid across the floor to her.

"She asked why I had risked so much for her." Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow as Katarina rubbed her forehead. "I don't have so many friends that I can afford to lose any." That didn't convince her.

"Are you sure that it's just friendship?" The sisters look at each other for a while. There was a good chance that Katarina was about to get angry.

"What else could it be?" The redhead got up and smoothed her shirt out.

"Think, Kat. Why did you risk so much for Vi?" The staring match lasted another few minutes.

"She's my friend." After Katarina walked back upstairs, Cassiopeia put her face into her hands and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Talon asked, walking out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Why are you doing that?"

"Our sister is dense." She groaned, leaning on the arm of the couch. "She's so dense, it hurts."

"Not dense. Emotionless." The Naga looked at her brother. "Assassins have no emotion."

"I almost forgot about that." This time, she sighed. "I think that they both need a push in the right direction."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey!" Cassiopeia called after Talon started to walk away. "Aren't you going to help me?!"

"Allow me answer that sarcastically. Yes, I wish to get between two incredibly violent women for a plan that might fail." He continued to walk, which made his sister move back to her pillow mountain and scream into one of them.

 **I wonder how well I can do a** _ **very**_ **slow burn. Probably not well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Deception

Chapter 3

 **I have said before that I am terrible at slow burn. I wonder if this theme will continue.**

When two people need to share a room, and one dislikes being touched, there must be a compromise. In this case, Katarina was curled up in the middle of her double bed, covering both ears with her pillow as Vi, who was sat against the side of it, mumbled in her sleep. What could be deciphered sounded a lot like a nightmare, but the redhead didn't care. She just wanted to sleep. Now in a completely foul mood, she sat up and swung her pillow as hard as she could at the side of Vi's head. There was no remorse to be seen when the bruiser woke up confused and frightened.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Vi blinked at her a few times.

"I was having a nightmare, you bitch." That was one word that Katarina hated above all others. As her friend rubbed her eyes, she picked up a dagger from her bedside table and stabbed it into her shoulder. It took a few seconds of staring for it to properly register. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For what you called me." Still feeling the effects of her nightmare, Vi pulled the dagger out of her shoulder and stomped out of the room. Satisfied with the silence, Katarina laid back down and pulled the blankets tight. As the minutes ticked by, sleep wasn't coming any closer. She put it down to the new smell of blood in the room, but even after that faded, she was still awake. Again, with absolutely no knowledge of emotions, Katarina didn't realize that she felt guilty. She just assumed that she was worried about Vi walking into the city and getting caught.

With a sigh, Katarina got up and pulled a jacket over her shoulders. There wasn't any need to worry about her feet making noise, due to all of her training. As usual, the halls were empty as she moved through them. None of the servants stayed through the night, and Cassiopeia and Talon only ever left their rooms in an emergency. Vi wasn't in the office, or the bathroom, so Katarina walked carefully downstairs, breathing a sigh of silent relief when she saw a shock of pink hair hanging over the edge of the couch.

Vi was still mumbling in her sleep as the assassin walked over and stood in front of her. Nightmares were common for the enforcer. She had long stopped caring about them, but the physical effects often stayed. Not that she was awake, Katarina felt a bit more sympathetic.

"Vi." She gently shook her friend's shoulder. "Vi, wake up." The enforcer woke up in fear, roughly gripping Katarina's wrist. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she exhaled and let go.

"What the fuck do you want now, Kata?" The sympathy was slowly disappearing.

"Come back upstairs." They shared another look.

"So you can stab me again? Fuck off." Vi rolled over, ignoring the glare. "Just let me sleep. Or am I not allowed on the couch as well as your bed?" She knew that she was fighting a losing battle. Instead of trying to convince her, Katarina shook her head, sat down in one of the armchairs, and pulled her knees to her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, when the first few servants walked into the mansion to get ready for the day, the three of them stopped and stared in confusion. The two women were still asleep, but had swapped places. Vi looked a lot more comfortable curled up in the armchair, and Katarina was laid out on the couch. None of them knew what to do, so they just carefully worked around them.

Only when Cassiopeia entered the room in her half-asleep state did something happen. The naga was still wearing an oversized shirt from the school she went to as a young adult. Some things were hard to let go of.

"What the-" She moved over to her sister and shook her shoulder. "Kat. Katarina."

"Hm?" The assassin moved her arm from over her eyes for a few seconds before squinting and moving it back. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. Why are you asleep in the living room?" As Talon entered the room, wearing red sweatpants and no shirt, he got a shrug.

"Vi came down here," Katarina yawned and sat up. It always took about an hour for her attitude to join her in consciousness. "I needed to keep an eye on her." Running a hand through his shaggy hair, Talon took a few steps towards the armchair and clapped his hands.

"Vi!" There was no reaction, so he moved a bit closer and clapped again. "Vi! Wake up!" She was used to rough wakeup calls, but it still surprised her.

"Caitlyn, I was having a good dream, for fucks sake." Cassiopeia tried to choke back a laugh, but failed and had to cover her mouth.

"Do I look like Caitlyn?" Vi looked up at Talon and blinked a few times.

"Fuck. Sorry, no."

"That wasn't a compliment." Cassiopeia smiled again. As the bruiser pushed herself up to stretch, Talon had to duck away from one of her arms.

"Yeah. Caitlyn's a lot prettier than you, Talon." He just rolled his eyes. Katarina felt a twinge of jealousy, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"I have to say the same about you." The Naga laughed again, and Katarina gave a smile, still half asleep.

"Come on. We need to eat and then go to Swain's meeting." That woke Katarina up. It had only been about twenty hours since Vi had started to live with the Du Couteaus, and she hadn't planned for this. Cassiopeia sensed her worry and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kat. Everything will be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You Noxians have weird food." Katarina stopped in the middle of taking her shirt off to look at the doors to the closet. Vi had agreed to them changing with a wall between them, much to the redhead's relief. "I don't know half of what I ate."

"From what I know, everything you used to eat was unhealthy." The Enforcer laughed.

"Yeah, but it was good. I haven't had a doughnut in days now." Katarina bit her tongue to stop an insult.

"I didn't realize that people could harbour a doughnut addiction."

"Well, fuck. I've got one." The Assassin walked into the main part of the room with her wrist armour in her hands. "Have you tried what Caitlyn bakes, though?" Vi had just finished buttoning her tight, black dress pants when she turned to face her friend. Katarina didn't know what to focus on. Muscles? Tattoos? Breasts? The enforcer had no shame in being completely shirtless, but didn't quite realize why her friend was avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't realize you had quite so many tattoos." The redhead busied herself with attempting to fasten her wrist armour, but started fumbling.

"Most of them are old gang tattoos." She was surprised by the pair of hands that started to buckle the straps. "None of them really have good stories, except the one of my name." Vi continued to talk, but didn't really have an audience. Katarina had moved her attention from her wrist and focused her green eyes on her friend's face. She wasn't a fan of being touched by anyone, so she didn't know what to think of the shirtless woman that was buckling her armour around her wrists. Vi was her friend, but certainly not as close as her brother or sister, but there was still no desire to pull her wrist away. After being numb to emotion for so long, she didn't know what to think. "You gonna answer me, Kata?"

"Sorry?" The last time that Katarina hadn't paid attention, she gained a scar. She expected to be scolded for losing focus, but Vi just grinned.

"I asked what your tattoo meant, but what are you thinkin' so hard about?"

"My tattoo is just a design I liked." The assassin held up her other wrist for the armour to be buckled on. "Also, I'm wondering why you're still stood shirtless in front of me."

"You looked like you were struggling a bit with your armour."

"I... thank you." The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach was not welcome. "However, we do need to the meeting hall."

"Oh, yeah, sure." When the buckles on Katarina's armour were secure, Vi turned back around and started to pull both layers of clothes on. As she rolled the sleeves of the white dress shirt to her elbows, she turned back to her friend, who was still trying to figure out why her stomach felt weird. "Do you know where my gauntlets are?"

"They're probably still in the study." Outside the door, Cassiopeia had her ear pressed against the wood, wishing that she could see through it. She knew that her sister wasn't good at anything concerning emotions. It was understandable for somebody who had been trained as an assassin from childhood, but there were times, especially this one, where the Naga wished that Katarina wasn't so dense. The door handle turned, and she backed away, coming face to face with Vi.

"Oh, hey Cass. What's up?" The Enforcer gave her a smile.

"I was... just wondering if you two were ready to leave!"

"Yeah, just let me grab my gauntlets." Talon was right. She wasn't the sharpest person.

"Were you listening to us?" Katarina hissed as she left the room. "What is wrong with you?"

"Can't I make sure that my sister is okay?" She asked, smiling like a cat. There wasn't a valid response that the assassin could think of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors opened to reveal the three Du Couteaus and the newest member of their family. Every person in the room turned to stare at Vi, who just gave them a grin.

"You all knew." Katarina said, stepping into the room. "You can all stop staring."

"It doesn't make me feel better." Swain grumbled. "Having a champion allied with Demacia in my court."

"I don't ally with cities." Vi huffed. "I ally with people. I'm still a Zaunite, old man." As the city's leader bristled at the nickname, Draven and Leblanc both tried to hide laughter.

"Sit down." Katarina said, giving her shoulder a push. "Don't start fighting." Cassiopeia and Talon joined, the four of them sitting across from Darius and Draven. The former glared at Vi and adjusted his broken arm in the sling.

"Anyway... we should talk about efforts to regain the troops that we lost in our failed charge on Piltover." LeBlanc said. Again, Vi grinned at the attention. "We lost around seven hundred."

"Well, we know where _most_ of them went." Draven put an elbow on the desk and looked at Vi with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're expecting me to apologize, you can fuck off." Katarina put her face in her hands. "They were attacking me."

"This is going to go nowhere quickly." Cassiopeia said. "Vi, come with me. I'll show you around the building."

"Before I punch somebody's lights out?" She asked as both women got up and started to leave the room.

"That wasn't the first thought on my mind, but it works." After they left, all eyes turned to Katarina.

"'I ally with people'?" Elise started. "Your... partner is a very powerful ally, Katarina."

"Does that matter?" She asked. "Vi isn't a threat to any of you."

"I still don't understand." Swain gathered all the attention again. "What do you even see in that brute?"

"You don't know her as well as I do." Katarina attempted to lie, but her brother's raised eyebrow said otherwise.

 **The best parts of any of this fanfic will be Katarina's dense gay moments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Deception

Chapter 4

 **The idiot known as me accidentally deleted the last chapter from my Onedrive when trying to download and upload it. The undo button now has bruises and a restraining order against me.**

Something wasn't right. Katarina looked up from her desk, but didn't see the usual mess of pink hair just visible from the other side. She never kept track of time, but the fact that her office had been silent for a while wasn't normal any more. Green eyes scanned the room a few times before she turned in her chair and flinched.

"Vi?" She didn't move. The enforcer was sat on the wide window ledge with one leg outstretched, and the other close to her chest so she could rest one arm on it. "Hey, Vi?" She turned her head to Katarina for a moment, and then back to the window. "Is something wrong?"

"How long have I been here?" The question surprised her.

"Two... no, three weeks." Vi inhaled deeply and sighed. "Why?"

"I miss Piltover." This was a situation where Katarina had no idea what to do. "I miss Caitlyn, I miss Jayce, I miss all my favourite junk food places..." Vi pushed herself up and started pacing around the office, mumbling and rubbing her face. The assassin watched her move around, running possibilities over in her head.

"Calm down, Vi."

"I am calm!" She almost slammed her hands into the desk, remembering that it would have destroyed it at the last second. Instead, the Enforcer balled her firsts and rubbed them into her temples. "Fucking hell- All we've done in these past three weeks is sit in this room and do nothing!"

"Maybe you've done nothing, but I do a lot of my merchant work here." Katarina stood up and walked around the desk to face her friend. "Just breathe."

"That's your advice?" Vi let out a shaky breath and bounced in place. "I'm so fucking wound up, and you're telling me to breathe?" Katarina held her hands up and met her eyes.

"Talk to me. Don't start throwing punches." The enforcer was still bouncing. "Tell me what you need without destroying my office."

"I need to move! I need to do something! I'm a cop, Kata!" Despite the arm moved over her head, the assassin didn't flinch. "I'm used to chasing people down! Sitting still for three fucking weeks is fucking killing me!" They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I apologize, I completely forgot about your job." Katarina rubbed her forehead for a few seconds. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Every time I've looked over the desk to get your attention, you glare at me." She didn't know how to respond. "Come on, Kata! Let's _do_ something!" For another minute, the two of them stared at each other. Finally, the assassin sighed.

"Go and get your gauntlets." Vi didn't move, looking at her friend quizzically. "I mean it. Go get them." The grin on her face grew, and she jogged out of the office. Katarina sighed and leant against her desk, rubbing the tension out of her forehead. It was true that she had forgotten about her friend's endless energy and need for exercise.

It was almost like she adopted a puppy.

As the bruiser walked back in, adjusting her gauntlets, the redhead watched her test the fit a few times and flex.

"I think I'm getting flabby." To prove her point, Vi lifted her shirt and poked it with a metal finger. "What do you think, Kata?" The redhead didn't answer. She was focused on the exposed muscles in front of her. For an unknown reason, she couldn't pull her eyes away. The uncomfortable sensation in her stomach started to return, and she couldn't figure out why. "Kata?"

"Hm?" She looked up into her friend's eyes, trying to stay expressionless.

"Do you think I'm getting flabby?"

"If the skin on your stomach didn't bunch up when you bend over, it would tear as you stood back up." Vi stared at her for a few seconds, and then looked back at her stomach.

"Really?"

"Yes. Put your shirt down and follow me." As the two of them walked through the mansion, Katarina continued trying to will the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach away. It didn't quite work, but Vi didn't notice. She was imagining the skin on her stomach tearing in half as she moved.

"It's the outside!" The assassin turned and glared at her friend as they walked out of the mansion. "It's a fucking miracle!"

"Don't be so loud!" Vi gave her a grin. "We're going to the Institute of war, and we are going to ask to be in a match."

"Oh, now I'm fucking pumped!" Katarina had to grab the back of her friend's shirt to stop her from charging away. "Let's fucking go!"

"Only if you calm down!" Vi stopped attempting to run, but still grinned at her friend and bounced in place. "Please do not charge through the streets. You might hurt somebody."

"Kata, you kill people." The assassin fixed her with a tired look. "Let's go fake kill people!"

"Follow me, but at least try and stay calm, okay?" The bruiser gave a few enthusiastic nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five pairs of feet touched down in the blue side base of Summoners rift. Varus rolled his shoulders, Katarina unsheathed two of her daggers, Lulu clapped and laughed, Aatrox cleared his throat, and Vi slammed her metal fist into her hand, scaring her teammates.

"Let's fucking go!" She laughed, bouncing in place. As soon as the first gate faded, she charged away.

"Vi! Your items!" Katarina called out to her, shaking her head and sighing when her friend ran back, picked up a few things, and ran away again.

"You've kept her in one place, haven't you?" Varus asked, eyebrow raised. "The fact that you have Vi under your thumb is the talk to the Institute."

"I forgot how much energy she has." The conversation was interrupted by more shouting; most of it focused on Aatrox.

"I hope she doesn't use that energy to do anything reckless." The Darkin said before following his jungler's path.

"Run, run!" Lulu laughed, pointing her staff at Varus. "We can find some animals!"

"It's not very nice to talk about Xayah and Rakan that way." He smiled, following the Yordle. With one final head shake, Katarina walked across the stone, her heels clicking with every step. There should have been a _lot_ more thought that went into what the assassin did, but she knew that saving her friend's life was the right thing to do. There was no way to deny that.

"Good morning, Katarina!" Green eyes fixed on Lux, who was stood in the middle of mid lane, clutching her staff. "If you don't mind me saying, it's a relief to see Vi safe."

"You may not be saying that when the match starts properly." The mage's smile dropped. "Vi truly does stand for violence." The Assassin pretended to look at the trees to avoid showing her smile at her own joke.

"She... she can't punch through the Summoner's barriers, can she?" Katarina offered a shrug and started twirling one of her daggers. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did Vi end up in Noxus?"

"We tried to take Piltover, with no success. They captured Vi, and were going to execute her until I stepped in." Lux looked away for a second.

"Is that why, uhm, people are saying that the two of you are to be married soon?" The redhead sighed and rubbed her forehead. That was spreading faster than she liked. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Why do you care?" The glare that she got made the mage shrink away. "It's not like the two of you are that close." Lux was too scared to notice the jealousy. Katarina didn't even notice it.

"I'm allowed to be concerned." Both sets of minions walked past the women and started to battle. "I would be concerned for anybody's safety around you, Katarina." With one last glare, the both of them started to kill minions, and trade blows.

The thing that surprised them both was when the Infernal Drake roared, and the power engulfed Katarina's body for a second before it was absorbed.

"What in the-" They both looked towards the dragon pit.

"A Drake this early?" Katarina asked. Lux opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Vi's shout, and her charging out of the brush with her Vault breaker. The mage shouted in surprise as the protective barrier shattered. However, instead of finishing her off, Vi surrounded the teen's body with both of her hands and gently laid her on the ground.

"You're dead, okay?" The mage couldn't help but giggle.

"I believe you, I'm dead." Lux stayed on the floor, with an arm draped dramatically over her forehead. The bruiser looked back at Katarina, winked, and ran into the top brush. The Assassin watched the spot where her friend was for a few seconds, and then stepped around the minions so she could stand over Lux.

"Hold still." The mage opened one eye as the Noxian knelt down and pressed the top of her knife into her chest, draining the last of her health.

"Now I'm definitely dead." She just rolled her eyes and went back to farming before Lux's death timer ticked to zero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have _got_ to see the replay of when I took down that dragon!" Vi laughed, fist in ther air. "It was so fucking cool! I am so fucking strong!"

"It definitely surprised everyone on the rift." Katarina said, looking up at her friend. "I'm sure that Warwick is still confused as to how you defeated it on your own."

"I did it because I'm fucking awesome!" Listening to the bruiser brag as they walked was a small pain. Most of her energy had been expended on the rift, as she finished the match with thirteen kills and zero deaths. "If the Summoner hadn't been a fucking buzzkill, I could have soloed Baron as well as Herald. The fucker was-"

"Vi!" The voice that called out for her made the Enforcer choke on her words. As the sound of boots got closer, she turned and caught her best friend, hugging her close. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Cait!" What she didn't realize was just how much the Sheriff was affected by the situation. "I'm not gonna go down that easy!" The grin faded from Vi's face as she felt her partner's fingers ding into her shoulders, and moisture on her neck. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Cupcake." She moved each hand and dropped her gauntlets, gently petting Caitlyn's hatless hair, and slowly rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"You've been gone for _three weeks_." The sheriff's knees went weak, and Vi gently let her down, still holding onto her as they both knelt down. "None of us knew if you were even alive."

"I know, I'm sorry, I can explain." Katarina looked down at the, watching the bruiser try to comfort her friend. She couldn't figure out why she felt angry at what she saw. She had seen Vi and Caitlyn hugging each other before, but never felt this way about it.

"Excuse me." The assassin flinched as Jayce gently put his hand on her shoulder and stepped aside. As he knelt down, placed Caitlyn's hat on the floor next to him, and joined the hug, muttering something to Vi. There was nothing that Katarina could do other than stare, but the anger that was bubbling in her chest didn't show any signs of subsiding.

 **I finished writing this in the middle of playing Vi mid. I live the thug life.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deadly Deception

Chapter 5

 **This chapter wn't have much excitement.**

One thing that most people knew about Katarina was that she never showed emotions other than enjoyment from killing, or annoyance. Being raised as an assassin from a very young age, she had learnt that emotion got people killed. It had almost gotten her killed; with her scar as a permanent reminder. She didn't even know what her own emotions were.

On the other hand, Vi's life was completely different. Her anger had kept her alive since she was a child. Constant fights to keep herself or her few friends safe required both anger and a deep caring, and the scavenging for both food and tech needed both emotional and physical strength. Even now, the deep caring for her friends was the only reason why she was alive. Caitlyn had saved her from the streets, and the affectionate bruiser had protected her life more times than she could count. Even if it was a lie, Vi had given her life up for Katarina to protect her.

Such things about both women were obvious as Katarina glared at Caitlyn when Vi was sat next to her, an arm over her shoulders. Neither of the Piltovians or the Zaunite noticed the Noxian's glare, even though they were all sat at the same table. The Sheriff had a smile on her face, but it was obvious in her expression that her partner was the only reason why she wasn't in tears.

"Cleaning the battleground is still such a ridiculous task." Jayce said, shaking his head. He and Katarina were sat on the same side, the defender across from the sheriff. "There are still corpses out there."

"I'm still kinda proud that I killed that many." Vi grinned. "It was worth being caught, though."

"Why do you say that?" Caitlyn asked, shifting slightly under her friend's left arm.

"Well, if they hadn't decided to focus on taking me down, they might have gotten you guys." The Piltovians met each other's eyes, expressions mixing between shock and understanding. "I can survive anything those people throw at me, but you guys can't."

"Speaking of which, when are you coming back home?" Jayce asked.

"Piltover isn't the same without you, Vi." Caitlyn added, shifting closer and gently placing her hand on the top of her friend's chest. Katarina's hand twitched on the hilt of her dagger, and she instinctively looked away. The action confused her, but she didn't want to look back.

"I..." The bruiser scratched the back of her head and looked at the table. "I don't think I can."

"Why?" Jayce asked, making Katarina look back at the conversation, no signs of guilt on her face.

"From what's been said to me, Kata put herself at risk to keep me alive." She didn't flinch when Caitlyn and Jayce looked at her. "If I try and get out now, the cunts in Noxus will kill her instead." A tension started clouding over the table as the four of them looked between each other. It went unnoticed by Vi, who looked over Jayce's shoulder. "I see cake!" She got up, gently lifting her arm off of her friend's shoulders, and walked top where one of the rift's minions was placing trays onto to the cafeteria tables.

"Katarina, we've heard rumours." Caitlyn turned to meet her eyes. "Some of the champions have been saying that you and Vi are to be married soon."

"I told the council that so they wouldn't kill her." The Piltovians shared another look. "I am being completely honest when I say that it was the only solution."

"How much do you truly care?" Jayce's question surprised her. "If you said that to save Vi's life, how much do you truly care?"

"Hold on, does Vi even know?" Caitlyn asked, watching the pink haired enforcer argue with a Summoner over how many slices of cake she could take. "The way she told us doesn't sound like she does."

"I... no." Katarina sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know how I would break such news."

"But are you two actually going to get married?" Caitlyn asked. The Assassin moved her hand away from her face and stared at the sheriff, expression blank. "Vi is my best friend, and the last thing I want to see is her getting hurt."

"I second that." Jayce sighed. "Don't play with her emotions, Katarina."

"Summoner Law is a dick." Both of the Piltovian's expressions shifted to smiles as Vi walked back over. "Wouldn't let me have more than one slice of cake."

"You're not going to die from not eating cake." Caitlyn smiled.

"How do you know that?" The Enforcer sat back down, fork still between her teeth. "It's been fucking weeks since I've had anything that you've baked, Cait. I can feel my life slowly ending." With a heavy sigh, Vi laid the side of her head on the table and spat the fork out to pout.

"You're not going to get anywhere by being a drama queen." Jayce chuckled, gently scratching her head. "How about this? Last week, they finished making an outdoor pool for the champions. Why don't we all go for a swim?"

"Doesn't Vi have to wait for an hour?" Caitlyn asked.

"Fuck that, I'll be fine." She responded, picking her cake up and biting a large piece off. Katarina was still sat, frozen in place, and running the conversation over in her mind. She couldn't hurt Vi's emotions, could she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you think it's kinda creepy that they know our sizes?" Vi asked, adjusting the bikini too she was given. "Or its weird that they give us all colours?"

"Everybody knows that you love pink, Vi." Caitlyn said, struggling to fit her chest into her one piece. "They also do not know my size."

"Cait, nowhere has clothes that can cover your tits." Katarina watched the Sheriff punch her friend's arm from the other side of the changing room. She had followed the trio of friends because she felt like she still needed to keep Vi close, but there was no shaking the feeling of being unwanted. "Kata?"

"Hm?" Shaken out of her thoughts, the assassin looked to the open doorway, where Vi and Caitlyn stood, smiling to her. The taller woman was wearing a pink bikini top tied together with strings, and half-thigh shorts, showing her many tattoos off. Her friend was wearing a tight, purple one piece that didn't look too comfortable.

"You coming?" Even though the two of them were smiling, it didn't shake the feelings of being unwanted.

"I'll be there in a minute." With a nod, the two of them walked into the open air, joking with each other. Katarina watched them leave, jealousy masked by calculation. Vi didn't know her like her siblings. The bruiser didn't know how to read her.

There was also the fact that Katarina didn't know her own emotions.

After gently placing her daggers on top of her clothes, she judged her swimsuit again. It was a black one piece with both sides cut out, showing her skin. She didn't hate it, but it wasn't her favourite thing. As the assassin walked towards the open door, the excited shouting was shortly followed by two almost identical splashes, and then cheering. As the assassin stepped outside, both Jayce and Vi surfaced from under the water, shaking their heads and laughing.

Caitlyn was sat on the edge of the pool, cling out to them, so Katarina walked over and sat down next to her.

"I must be doing something wrong." The Assassin made the Sheriff jump, but she smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"The only times that Vi has smiled around me is when she makes bad jokes, or self deprecating ones." The woman in question instigated a breath holding contest with her friend, and both she and Jayce went back underwater.

"You can't just sit around with Vi." Caitlyn started, watching her friends. "She complains if we have to sit in the office for an hour, let alone three weeks." Before Katarina could speak, Jayce re-surfaced and exhaled, spitting water out of his mouth.

"I agreed to a contest like that with a superhuman." He huffed, swimming the short distance to the pool edge and resting his arms on it.

"Well, you're making Vi happy." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yes, I'm making my friend happy at the cost of my pride." As if on cue, pink hair broke the surface of the water, and the bruiser laughed.

"Bilgewater, here I come!"

"Not on your life, kid!" Graves called out from the other side of the pool. After throwing him a grin, Vi swam over to her friends, and lifted herself to bed level to Caitlyn's face, hands either side of the Sheriffs thighs.

"How about a victory kiss, Cupcake?" She asked, puckering her lips. Katarina glared at both of them, but it went unnoticed.

"No, thank you." Caitlyn placed a hand over her friends mouth.

"So mean!" Vi groaned, pushing herself back into the water and swimming away. Jayce followed with a laugh and called out to his friend.

"Is there any reason as to why you're glaring at me, Katarina?" Caitlyn asked, shaking the assassin out of her thoughts.

"My apologies, I didn't realize I was." The smile didn't fade from the Sheriff's face as she turned to meet her eyes.

"I know you don't like being touched, but let her come close. You'll be surprised." Katarina couldn't ask what she meant before Caitlyn let herself slide into the water so she could move over to her friends.

"'Let her come close'?" The redhead mumbled, trying to run it over in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've followed me to my room, but I'm not sleeping on the floor this time." Vi huffed, ruffling her slightly wet hair. "My room, my rules."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, either." Katarina said with a raised eyebrow. As the enforcer opened her door, she gave her a look, but shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't mind being touched." She didn't even bother turning the light on. The assassin stopped to click it on, and shut the door. Caitlyn's words were still running over in her mind, and she couldn't bring herself to ask. "Why'd you turn the fucking light on?"

"So that we can see." She turned, ready for an argument, but the words caught in her throat when she saw Vi carelessly tossing her shirt across the room before laying down.

"Yeah, but we need to fucking sleep. I can't sleep with a fucking light on my face." Katarina still couldn't speak. She knew that she was a smart woman, you had to be to do what she did, but the simple thing of seeing her closest friend almost completely shirtless stopped any words from coming out of her mouth. "Are you gonna turn it off?" Vi tilted her head to give the assassin a confused look. "Kata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna turn the light off, or are you just gonna stare into space?" The knowledge of Vi being dense continued to ring true. "I think I still have water up my nose from when Jayce dunked me."

"If you didn't want him to dunk you, you shouldn't have grabbed his leg and scared him." The grin on the bruiser's face showed no remorse. The fight quickly escalated to the point where Caitlyn couldn't separate them, and the Summoners pulled all of them from the pool. All was quickly forgotten, however. Katarina clicked the light back off and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Vi's waist.

"Do I have to move now?" She whined, shuffling in place to make a point of being comfortable. The redhead glanced around and stood back up.

"I'll use the chair." Vi gave her a shrug as she moved it over to the bed and sat down, taking her boots off.

"Hey, c'mere." A rare surprised noise escaped Katarina's lips as her friend lifted her calves and laid them over her stomach before pulling the chair closer by the underside of the seat. She almost started cursing, until she heard Caitlyn's voice again.

 _Let her come close._

"Shit, sorry, I forgot about the 'no touching' thing." Vi said, starting to move.

"N-No, it's quite alright." Being grabbed without much of a thought wasn't something that the redhead was used to, but the fact that her friend was so gentle about it was surprising. All that the enforcer was known for was being strong and breaking walls down as easily as thin ice. It was a nice surprise to be touched so gently by her.

"You sure?" Vi asked, obviously confused. "Last time I grabbed your shoulder, you punched me."

"Because you did it in a rough manor." The confusion was replaced with a grin.

"So, you like a gentle touch?" Calloused hands gripped Katarina's shins gently, slowly stroking them.

"I'm surprised that you know the meaning of the word 'gentle'." The assassin didn't hate the contact. Far from it. The recurring uncomfortable feeling in her stomach was something that she was starting to enjoy. "Don't push your luck, though."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll know when I've gone too far if I get a dagger in my hand." Vi reached down and pulled a blanket over herself, shifting closer so her friend could also be covered.

 **APRIL FOOLS, IT'S CUTE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Deadly Deception

Chapter 6

 **This fanfic has an alternate title; 'Katarina doesn't know what feelings are'.**

"The city still isn't going to be the same without you." Caitlyn said, gently gripping Vi's bare hands. Her gauntlets were resting on the floor on either side of her. "I wish that you could come back with us."

"Yeah, well, if you can stop somebody from dying, you will." She grinned. "Don't worry, I'll definitely be coming back."

"When?" Jayce asked, leaning on his Mercury hammer.

"Fuck me, I don't know." Vi let go of one of her friend's hands to scratch the back of her head. "Probably when you guys don't expect it."

"Preferably when we're not busy." Katarina said, getting a grin thrown in her direction.

"As long as you're not away forever." Caitlyn smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I want to get in on this." Jayce said, putting an arm over each of their shoulders. "We're always going to be a trio. No matter what." The feeling of being unwanted started to creep back into Katarina's chest, making it hurt.

"Hey, ready to go?" She hadn't noticed the last of the trio's conversation. The assassin looked up at Vi, who was pulling her gauntlets on. "We're not gonna sit around and do nothing again, are we?" Katarina looked over her friend's shoulder, watching Jayce and Caitlyn walk away for a few seconds.

"I work when you're sat around." The enforcer mocked her friend and fell into step next to her as she started walking. "We won't sit around every day, though. I'm sure that the military can give us something to do."

"Nothing from any other assassins?"

"Vi," Katarina stopped and placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm. "I will say this in the nicest way possible. You would be a terrible assassin."

"Why?!" Green eyes fixed, with an amused look.

"Have you ever been quiet? In your entire life?" The enforcer raised a metal finger and opened her mouth, before closing it and scratching the side of her head. "Right now doesn't count."

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Katarina couldn't hide the amused smile as her friend looked away, concentration on her face. After a few minutes, she chuckled.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head." The train of thought was interrupted so that Vi could glare at her friend, one cheek puffed out. "We should just leave this conversation at the fact that you would not be a good assassin."

"You wouldn't be a good tank, either." The two of them started to walk again as the redhead smiled and shook her head.

"We both have our strengths, Vi." She didn't notice the grin.

"I have a fuckton more strength, Kata."

"I didn't mean it like-" Katarina's words were replaced with an uncharacteristic squeak as she was lifted off the floor by two large, metal hands around her waist.

"You're tiny!" Vi laughed, swinging her friend around in circles. "I can carry you everywhere!"

"Vi! Put me down!" The Enforcer didn't hear the order over her own laughter. Katarina disliked being touched, but nobody had picked her up since she was a child, and she didn't like being suspended in the air. Like always, the only solution that the assassin could think of was to pull a dagger from her belt, twist around, and stab it into her friend's shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Vi let go of her friend and hovered a hand over the daggers hilt. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I told you to put me down." Katarina stated, adjusting her outfit. "You wouldn't listen."

"I wasn't hurting you!" The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Vi gave up and turned away, taking one of her gauntlets off so she could pull the dagger out. As the assassin watched her friend pull the dagger out of her shoulder, she felt the first pang of guilt since her childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the assassin and the bruiser stepped into the thick air of Noxus Prime, both the civilians and the soldiers looked nervous. They weren't going to forget the power and abilities of the two women any time soon. Vi was still pouting about the stab wound in her shoulder, despite the fact it had already healed. As the two of them began the walk back to the Du Coteau mansion, a scream broke through the crowd, and both of their heads snapped towards the noise.

"Clear the path! He has a weapon!" The people parted, and a bald man in a white jumpsuit ran through, a katana at his side.

"A convict?" Katarina asked nobody in particular, gripping one of her daggers. The situation made Vi grin and clench her metal fist, allowing steam to escape. Before her friend could grab the material of her shirt, she charged for the convict. He didn't show much of a reaction. He simply swung the blade out in front of him and dashed forward. Both he and Vi stopped, and he looked back at her as a large, diagonal line burst open on her stomach. Every single person in the area froze and stared as the enforcer looked at the intestine that was now poking out.

"You little fucker!" The calm look on the convict's face was replaced with surprise as Vi turned towards him, one hand over her stomach. "I'm going to beat your fucking brains out!"

"That usually works..." He mumbled before continuing to run. Vi's face was now pure rage as she gave chase, still holding her stomach together with one hand.

Katarina could only sigh in defeat and follow.

Instead of running along the streets, the assassin climbed to a rooftop and followed her friend from above. There was no point in trying to argue with Vi about the chase, especially since she was sliced open. It was a two birds, one stone situation. The convict needed to be recaptured, and this was a way for Vi to let out some energy. The downside was the injury, but due to her being a superhuman, it wasn't much of a downside.

The convict took a detour through the backstreets, and Vi followed, still fuming. Katarina smiled, despite the situation. The temporary distraction made her almost trip over a loose tile on the roof, and she silently cursed herself. Focus. Focus above all things. On the ground, the convict was starting to silently panic about the powerhouse on his heels. He had sliced her open, and she was still behind him. Most people backed off when he raised the sword, but this woman was still chasing him with a deep, open wound.

Vi being angry was an understatement. She was seeing red. The pain of her flesh knitting back together wasn't even affecting her. All she wanted to do was put this fucker in the ground. He was not getting away, and there is no chance in hell that he was getting away without injury. If there weren't so many damned corners, she would have caught up to him by now.

"Stop!" With Katarina's shout, Vi skidded to a halt and watched the dagger graze her cheek before it sunk into the convict's calf. The enforcer grinned and stepped forward as he fell, and then tried to push himself back to his feet with his sword.

"Oh, you're in for it now, you fucker." Letting go of her healing stomach, Vi punched her palm and stepped forward, ready to break him. Still not ready to go down, the convict threw himself onto his back and thrust his sword into VI's chest, smiling as it broke the skin on her back.

"Vi!" Katarina swung down from the rooftop and ran over, gripping her arm. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine." Since his muscles were cut, the convict could only lay there and watch in confusion. "This shirt is definitely ruined though."

"Did it pierce your heart?"

"Probably not. It'd be bleeding a lot more if it had." Without a second thought, the assassin moved her friend's hand out of the way and rested her head on the taller woman's chest whilst gripping her waist. "Uh, Kata?"

"Quiet." The two of them stood there for a few seconds, Vi in disbelief. "I can still hear your heartbeat. It seems to be getting quicker, though."

"You have your fucking head on my fucking chest!" Katarina looked back up, her expression unchanging when she saw that her friend's face had gone completely red.

"Why are you blushing?"

"There he is!" Katarina stepped back as the guards ran over, moving around them and surrounding the convict. "Thank you, Ma'am!" Vi shrugged and put her hands in her pockets, turning away to try and hide her face.

"My apologies, but you, uhm, still have a sword in your chest." The enforcer shrugged.

"I've had worse." With a sigh, the redhead put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. We can ask Darius to get it out."

"Are you sure that he won't stab me with it a second time?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"On three, okay?" Knelt on the floor, Vi looked up to Draven, who had both of his hands on the hilt of the sword, and nodded. "One, two, three!" He pulled hard, and the sword came out, followed by cursing.

"Didn't think it'd hurt more now than when it went in." Vi huffed, pushing herself to her feet.

"That's what all women say." Draven laughed, resting the blade on his shoulder. It took a few seconds for the joke to register, but Vi laughed along with him as Darius and Katarina, who were sat at a nearby table, groaned.

"I honestly don't know what you see in her." Darius sighed, resting his chin on his unbroken arm. "You can also tell her that I've gotten over the arm thing."

"You don't know her as well as I do." The more that Katarina said that, the more it was becoming truth. "Vi isn't just a mindless brute."

"Are you sure?" She gave her friend a sideways glare.

"Of course I'm sure. I've spent more time with her than you have." Darius didn't look too sure, but nodded.

"One bloody sword." Draven grinned, dropping it onto the table. "And one woman who thinks she's too cool to die."

"I _know_ that I'm too cool to die." Vi grinned alongside him. "Look, the wound's already closing." She moved the material of her shirt and pointed to the almost vanished wound.

"Did your stomach get cut up, too?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, same guy. He sliced me open, thinking that it'd stop me." She pulled at the cut material for a couple of seconds. "Gonna need to change my shirt."

"I've got one that you can have." Draven said. "It got dyed pink a while ago."

"Too much of a tough guy to wear pink?"

"Nah, I just don't like the colour." He ignored the raised eyebrow. "'Sides, it'll give me chance to-"

"Draven." Katarina warned. "Don't finish that sentence."

"Yeah, yeah, I get you." Vi was looking between them, confusion on her face. "C'mon, you big idiot."

"You're the idiot, Draven." As they both walked out of the room, Darius' chuckling got Katarina's attention.

"You're so protective." He shifted away unconsciously. "You know that nothing is going to happen."

"He's your brother. You should know about these things." The assassin stood up. "Regardless, we should probably go back home."

"Did Vi getting stabbed interrupt some kind of 'alone' time?" Darius asked, grinning. Katarina turned to glare at him, but he didn't stop.

"That's none of your business."

"So, yes?"

"Hey, look! I'm out here!" Draven laughed as he walked back into the room. "Nothing's happenin'!"

"Give it a rest, Draven." Darius sighed, standing up. "Also, I'm curious. Katarina, when are you and Vi going to actually get married?"

"Can I be the best man?" Draven asked.

"In time, and no." The executioner gave her a grumpy look. "It will happen."

"Swain is going to get impatient, Katarina. He still wants her head."

"Hey, do I look good in this?" Vi called from down the hall, walking in when everybody's attention was on her. She walked into the room, a tight light pink t-shirt barely fitting her. "It's kinda suffocating me."

"You look fine. We should go." Katarina said, walking towards the door.

"Thanks for pulling the sword out." Vi grinned, lightly tapping Draven's shoulder with her fist.

"Well, not many people can say 'I pulled a sword out of my friend'." He shrugged. Both women paused at the door for a second for Vi to pull her gauntlets on, and then said their goodbyes to the brothers before leaving to wander the streets. As they walked, for once, the enforcer was silent. Katarina wanted to talk, to tell her the truth, but she couldn't find the words. There was no way to nicely say; 'I told everybody that we were about to be married so they wouldn't kill you'.

"Hey, Kata?" She almost flinched at her friend, but simply looked up at her. "What was that thing with putting your head on my chest?"

"I was making sure that the sword hadn't pierced your heart."

"Yeah, but, you could have just used your hand." After staring for a couple of seconds, the redhead turned to stare straight ahead. "Is something up?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"I didn't say 'wrong', I said 'up'." Katarina didn't have an answer. "Is it something I did?"

"I can't exactly blame you for defending your home, so no." That made Vi grin. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Hey," The assassin flinched as a metal finger curled around her hand. She turned to look into her friend's soft, smiling face. "I'm your friend, Kat. You can talk to me about anything." She still didn't say anything. Katarina looked back ahead, but didn't move her hand.

 **The slow burn isn't slow at all. I'm useless with slow. Also, some of you might have seen, but I put up a discord server link on my profile. I made it ^^ If the link doesn't work, just PM me and I'll give you a fresh one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Deadly Deception  
Chapter 7

 **Slow burn is such a weak point of mine, why do I even try to keep up with it?**

"Katarina." Both she and Vi looked up as Talon walked into the room. "Urgent message from one of the merchant guilds." He handed her the letter and glanced at the bruiser who was lazily slumped sideways in a chair.

"I don't trust this." Katarina said, placing the letter down. "He wants to have a meeting with me and discuss the possibility of opening the Sunstone trade routes."

"Sing-stone." Both of the Du Coteaus looked at Vi. "They're called sing-stones."

"How would you even know that?"

"Taliyah told me." Talon shook his head and turned back to his sister.

"What don't you trust about it?" He asked.

"This merchant is known for killing people that disagree with him." Katarina sighed and put the heel of her hand to her eye.

"Well, you wouldn't be going alone." She looked back up, and then followed his gesture to the woman that was separating each of her pink hairs out before looking at them, and then moving to the next one. "She's not the most... dignified person to take to such a meeting, but your safety is guaranteed."

"I... I suppose." Katarina sighed. "I don't like the idea of putting her in danger, though." She didn't notice Talon's raised eyebrow.

"Danger won't matter much for her." Finally, Vi noticed the two of them staring and looked over.

"What?"

"Get up. We're going to a meeting." The enforcer didn't look certain until the assassin got up. She grinned and followed her out of the room.

"What kinda meeting?"

"You weren't listening?" Katarina stopped and turned to look at her friend, eyebrow raised. "You corrected me on the name of Sunstones, but you didn't hear anything else?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want me to listen." She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "You okay, Kat?"

"You're exhausting."

"Yeah, everyone tells me that." Vi grinned. "So, c'mon, tell me."

"We are going to meet the leader of one of the merchant guilds." Katarina patted her arm as a sign to continue walking. "You are coming with me to both protect me from any assassination attempts, and to look intimidating."

"I don't even need to do anything else to look intimidating." As they both walked into their shared bedroom, the assassin traded a glare for a grin from her sister and closed the door. She turned around to her friend, and the words she had died in her throat when Vi finished pulling her shirt off. "Yeah, I definitely need to start working out again." The bruiser huffed, poking her bicep. "I'm getting flabby."

"I thought you were superhuman." Katarina said, avoiding eye contact and striding into the walk-in closet.

"Superhumans can still get flabby." She had seen Vi shirtless multiple times now, and with each reoccurrence, the assassin's abdomen tightened; and it wasn't a bad kind of painful. She had felt attraction to a few people, but she didn't know what to call... whatever she felt towards her friend. "Kat, are you gonna pick my clothes out again? "

"Yes," She quickly broke out of her thoughts. "Because if I let you dress yourself, it would be a disaster."

"Hey! My fashion sense isn't _that_ bad!" Vi stepped into the walk-in, still shirtless.

"Do you ever wear a bra?" Katarina asked with a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"Only when we're going anywhere, so, not often." To finish that sentence, the enforcer picked one up and started to pull it on. "Don't like seeing other women naked, Kat?"

"I don't mind it."

"Then why do you always look away when I take my shirt off or something?" There was obviously no answer for that.

"Just- just put this shirt on." Vi shrugged and pulled it on, rolling the sleeves to her elbows before buttoning it. Katarina shook her head and collected her thoughts; even if most of them were confusion. "Anyway, I expect you to be dignified, and using your best manners when we meet with this merchant."

"You've never told me that before." The enforcer paused on the last button and raised her eyebrow. "How serious is this?"

"Quite serious." As the redhead turned away, Vi shuddered at the thought. The thoughts on her mind were running over possible situations that Katarina could think of as serious. Firstly, she imagined standing as a meat shield as hundreds of merchants threw things at them because she grabbed the wrong fork. Secondly, she imagined the two of them hanging from the windowsills by their fingertips because she sneezed, and sneezing was a huge taboo in Noxian culture.

"Are we gonna die in there, Kat?"

"That's why you're coming with me. It's because-" Green eyes met purple, and both women froze. Both of them knew that the next words were going to be 'I trust you'. For Katarina, those three words held a lot of weight. Her trust was something that couldn't easily be gained. Of course she had said it before, but it was a passing remark, and didn't quite encapture the correct feeling. "Anyway, we should go. Don't want to be late." The redhead walked out of the closet and left Vi staring at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they approached the merchant prince's house, Katarina couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched Vi turn in circles, looking at everything with shimmering eyes and a look of wonder. The Du Coteaus held the most modest stance out of the noble houses. They enjoyed the finer things in life, but did not reach for more. They were content with what they had.

On the flipside, this Merchant grabbed everything that he could reach. The garden that the two women were walking down had at least two small waterfalls that ran clear along light stone paths that were dug into the grass, a multitude of large, stone statues that depicted many Noxian heroes, and many vibrant and plentiful flowerbeds. The mansion itself was adorned with even more stone statues, this time in the form of Gargoyles. As the enforcer stared at one of them, she feared for a second that it might come to life and attack.

"Don't trip over." Katarina said, holding a cautionary hand in front of her friend.

"Who needs this much space?" Vi asked, turning in one final circle.

"I doubt that they truly need it. They just prefer to have it to show superiority."

"What do you even put in so many rooms?" The assassin smiled again and shook her head. As they reached the door, she cleared her throat and grasped the metal knocker, hitting it against the dark wooden door a couple of times. After a couple of minutes, Vi sighed loudly. "Yeah, hold on." As she raised one of her hands, Katarina almost panicked as her friend tapped against one of the panels, making more noise.

"Stop, stop!" The redhead pulled the enforcer's hand away. "Don't break it!"

"I'm not going to break it!" Instead of pulling her arm away, Vi used her other hand to gently grip her friend's head. "I'm not going to break this, either!"

"Let go!" Katarina lifted a hand and pushed the enforcer's face away by her cheek.

"Yes? How may I..." As a servant opened the door, he trailed off to stare at both women with a confused look. When they realized, both Vi and Katarina let go of each other and stood straight, hands folded behind their backs.

"I am Katarina Du Coteau. I was asked to come here for a meeting." She elbowed her friend, who was trying not to laugh so much, her cheeks were puffed out with air.

"Uhm, yes. Of course. Right this way." The assassin gave Vi a half-hearted glare before they both walked inside. The Enforcer's laughter vanished, and she started looking around with childish wonder again. The walls were a deep red, adorned with various paintings. In a few places, suits of armour stood parallel to each other, holding spears and swords.

"Come on." She snapped out of it as Katarina patted her shoulder. As they followed the servant, the other people in the mansion stared and whispered amongst themselves. The enforcer took a mental note that all of them were in some kind of uniform. Was there only one person who didn't work here?

"Excuse me, sir." She snapped back to reality again as the man that they were following opened a door. "Miss Du Coteau is here to see you."

"Ah, excellent." The servant stepped aside and motioned for the women to step inside. "It's nice to see you." Vi glanced back as the door was closed, and then looked back at Katarina shaking the Merchant's hand. She almost stomped over and pulled them apart, until she remembered her friend's word about being nice. He was short, pudgy, and bald. He wore black robes that were decorated and stitched in gold, as well as the golden rings that almost covered his short, thick fingers. "Who is your... companion?"

"This is Vi." The assassin said, stepping aside. "She's part of my house, and is a close friend." She felt herself smile at the comment.

"I would shake your hand, but, uhm," He motioned to Vi's gauntlets. "I would prefer to not have permanent bone damage. Regardless, my name is Gabriello."

"Nice to meetcha." Vi winked and salted with two fingers. Katarina sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes. Please, Miss Du Coteau, sit." As both of the nobles sat on either sides of the desk, the prince glanced up at Vi again. "Apologies that I don't have a third chair."

"Don't worry about it. I can stand." Seemingly satisfied with that answer, he and Katarina started to discuss the Sing-stone trade routes. As time passed, Gabriello got more and more frustrated as his offers and suggestions were shot down.

"Oh! That reminds me!" He started, interrupting Katarina's sentence. "I bought these just for this meeting!" The merchant turned around in his chair and placed a plate of chocolates onto the desk. "From what I know of women, they love chocolate." The assassin raised an eyebrow, but brushed that comment off. There wasn't anything about this that didn't seem suspicious to Katarina, but she hid her expressions and turned in her chair.

"Vi, would you like one?"

"Oh, sure!" As the enforcer stepped forward, Gabriello started to visibly sweat. "Could you pass me one?" For emphasis, Vi raised her hand and pressed her index finger and thumb together a couple of times. If the situation weren't so serious, Katarina probably would have considered the fact that she picked one of the chocolates up and fed it to her friend, but she was too focused on other things. Looking satisfied, the enforcer started to wander the office again, staring intently at paintings.

"Now, as I was saying." Turning back, the redhead continued her small speech. The merchant wasn't exactly paying attention. He was flicking his eyes between Katarina and the small plate, almost looking as if he was willing her to eat one.

"Uh, Kat?" Vi said, making her friend turn around to look. "I don't feel so good." The enforcer had paled quite rapidly in the past few minutes, and had started swaying on the spot. Before the assassin could speak, she passed out and crumpled to the floor, groaning. Green eyes looked back at the merchant, cold and sure.

"Do you want to explain why those chocolates are poisoned?" Instead of answering, Gabriello pushed himself up from his desk roughly, knocking his chair over, and ran around Vi's unconscious form, throwing the door open and running –slowly- down the hallway. Uninterested, Katarina lifted one dagger and threw it, smirking when it dug into the back of his neck and made him collapse.

"Sir!" The servant from before ran over and knelt down. "Why?!"

"He attempted to poison me. He answered for that." Still uninterested, Katarina got up and moved towards her friend, kneeling down next to her. "Vi?" The colour was coming back to the enforcer's face, which was a good sign. "Something like that could never kill you." Katarina lifted one hand and cupped her friend's cheek. "Wake up."

"Ma'am, I will have the call the guards." Sighing, the assassin got up and walked to the door, grasping the handle.

"Go ahead. I have proof here that there was an attempt on my life." She pushed the door closed and moved back to her friend.

"Fucking... what was that?" A smile crossed her face as Vi groaned and pushed herself to her elbows. "What the fuck, Kat?"

"I had to be sure that those chocolates were poisoned." Kneeling down again, Katarina met her purple eyes, which were full of anger. "I'm sorry for doing that, but I needed a good reason to kill him."

"You could have fucking killed me with that."

"Not at all. They were meant to kill me. The amount of poison that could be used to kill me is nowhere near the amount that it would take for you." To make her point heard, Katarina cupped her friend's cheek again. "Thank you, Vi." In the few seconds of staring, the enforcer went pale again, and then turned to the other side and vomited on the floor. "I shall not take that as an insult."

"Fuck, sorry." Vi groaned, trying to push herself up. "I think I'm gonna throw up again."

"Don't worry." Katarina strode to the desk, picked up the tall, metal bucket that was being used as a bin, and handed it to her friend. "Again, I'm sorry for getting you to eat poison."

"Fuckin' hell, just don't do it again." After receiving a rough pat on the back, Katarina watched her friend throw up again, not only feeling guilty, but feeling confident about the level of trust that they had in each other.

 **I am** _ **so**_ **going to enjoy the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Deadly Deception

Chapter 8

 **She's back! You thought she was done, but she's back!**

Just like most days in Katarina's office, she sat at her desk, writing letters, and ignoring Vi's almost constant complaints about being bored. It became an unofficial game between them. See how long Vi can talk before she gets a dagger thrown at her. Somebody knocked on the front door of the mansion, which went ignored.

"Vi? Could you come down here?" Talon called from the bottom of the staircase. The enforcer looked at the door, and a rolled out of the chair that she was slumped over, and pushed herself to her feet, walking out of the room. Katarina shook her head and continued to write. About a minute later, Vi ran back into the room, kicked the door shut, and sat on the floor with a box, grinning widely.

"What is that?" The assassin asked, standing up to get a better look.

"My Cupcake sent me cupcakes!" Katarina bristled slightly at the nickname, walked around the desk, and knelt next to her friend. Sure enough, they were the same kind that Caitlyn placed into her traps on the rift.

"There's a note taped to the box." The redhead pulled it off and unfolded it. "'Vi, I remembered your comment about not eating anything that I've baked, so I made these for you. Jayce and I hope that you will come back home soon.'" For a few seconds, all that she could think was; 'I need to learn how to bake'.

"Isn't she like, the nicest person ever?" Vi grinned, carefully lifting one of the sweets out of the box. "I could get used to this. When I try and grab one normally, she slaps my hand away." Because she wasn't watching, Katarina smiled and watched her friend unwrap the cupcake. As she took a bite, the smile dropped, and a sad look took over.

"Is something wrong?" The assassin asked, the concern in her voice not being hidden well.

"I really miss my home." For someone that was usually incredibly tough and cocky, it would have been strange for anyone to see Vi's eyes start to water. "I just..." Placing the cupcake down, she folded one arm over her chest and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her other hand. "Piltover's the only place that I've really remembered, y'know? I don't have memories of anything before it."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" The smile that Katarina was hoping for didn't appear.

"No, it's not your fault." After a few moments, Vi looked up with wide eyes. "We should go there."

"What?"

"Let's go to Piltover!" The enforcer scrambled towards the door and slid one of her hands into her gauntlets.

"We can't go to Piltover!" Katarina moved the box of cupcakes up to her desk and stood up. "We need to stay here."

"We need to go!" Putting her other gauntlet on, Vi opened the door and ran into the hallway. Fighting back some curses, the assassin picked her daggers up and followed, ignoring her siblings' confused faces as both women ran outside. It had gotten dark outside a couple of hours ago, but that didn't stop the Enforcer. She ran through the almost empty streets of Noxus prime, trying to remember her way to the Institute teleporter. Behind her, Katarina was cursing in every way she knew. There was no way that she could catch up to her friend. All she could do was keep Vi in her sight and follow.

The Summoner that was in charge of the outpost looked like he was about to wet himself as both women approached.

"We gotta get to Piltover!" If it were any other building, the wall would have crumbled as Vi slammed her fist into it. "Let's go!" Katarina's protest was drowned out by the enforcer's shout.

"Y-Yes, r-right this way..." There were rules about who could go to which cities, but the young Summoner was more concerned about being hurt. Knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere with trying to fight it, Katarina just followed behind her friend, arms folded over her chest and a glare on her face.

"C'mon, Kat. Don't be such a grump." Vi grinned, gently nudging her friend with her elbow.

"You're forcing me to follow you to an enemy city."

"I'm not forcin' you to go anywhere." The Summoner had stopped listening to them talk to focus on creating a portal. "You didn't have to come with me."

"If I didn't, would you have come back?" Like always, both women stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Katarina trusted Vi, there was no question about that; but why did she ask that?

"The, uhm, the portal is ready." The enforcer turned to the Summoner with a grin.

"Let's go!" Without a second of hesitation, Vi ran into the portal. There was definitely no alternative now. Katarina followed, but with less enthusiasm. As the assassin stepped onto the floor of Piltover, she spotted her friend outside and walked over, her heels clicking on the concrete. "Don't you just love that air?!"

"It's certainly... different." Everything about Piltover was new for her. It was an unspoken rule for Noxians to never set foot in Demacian territory, but what she could see of the city was unexpected. Everybody knew that Piltover is the trade centre of Valoran, and the height of technology, but Katarina did not recognise an inch of what she saw.

"C'mon." Vi said, tapping her friend's arm. "We better get back over to my place."

"Your place?" The assassin questioned, following the enforcer as she walked.

"Well, yeah. Unless you want to sleep outside." Even in the middle of the night, taxis rolled around the streets. Vi whistled sharply, and one slowed to a stop.

However, as the women got in and relaxed in the back seat, Katarina noticed that something was missing.

"I am not entirely familiar with cars, but shouldn't they have drivers?" She asked, staring at the empty drivers seat.

"Nah, taxis don't need 'em." There was more confused staring as Vi announced her address and looked into a scanner. "It's gonna be so fucking good to sleep in my own bed again." Despite her attempts to look calm, as the taxi started to move, Katarina gripped the door so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She was used to carriages; slow moving and open to the air. Being inside what could be described as a fast-moving metal box was out of her comfort zone.

"Please tell me that this isn't going to be a long journey." The enforcer looked at her friend in confusion for a few seconds before laughing.

"Aw, is Kata scared of cars?" Vi asked, pulling her gauntlet off and putting an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I'm here to protect you, remember?" The uncomfortable feeling started to gather again, but Katarina had stopped hating it.

"I'm not used to travelling like this." The assassin huffed, pushing her friend away. "It's a bit... Closed in."

"We're almost there, don't worry." Vi smile and turned back to looking out of the window. Katarina hoped she was right. Even in the late hours, billboards shone brightly, and lights flickered over shop windows. Noxus seemed to be on an entirely different planet right now. "There it is." The assassin looked back at her friend. "I missed this place."

"It looks a bit..." As Katarina looked over the building, the broken windows and graffiti, she wondered why anybody would live here.

"Run down? Yeah, it is. None of the gangs that know me would think to look for me here." Vi almost forgot to pick her other gauntlet up before getting out of the taxi. Katarina almost fell over in her rush to get out. "C'mon, I'm on the second floor."

"I assume that dangerous people live here?" She asked, unconsciously walking closer to the bruiser as they entered the building.

"You're gonna be the most dangerous, Kat." Vi grinned, gently patting her back. The two women walked up the stairs in silence, the assassin still looking around warily. There was nobody around to disturb them, but Katarina didn't stop being concerned. "Check this out." The bruiser glanced over to her friend to make sure that she had her attention, and then leaned down and looked into an eye scanner, smiling when the door next to it click open.

"Is that a replacement for keys?" She asked, peering into the scanner.

"It'll lock again if you look into it." Vi said, opening the door and taking one of her gauntlets off. "Fucks sake, Caitlyn's been here." Katarina smiled at her friend's huff and followed her inside, pushing the door closed.

"Your apartment is very..." Pieces of metal and electronic components were scattered everywhere, bunched up on any surface that they would fit. The only furniture in the room was a beaten couch, covered in what looked to be oil stains. Some of the dark wallpaper was torn, and there was no covering on the wooden floor. "Plain."

"Well, that's better than 'horrible'." Vi said, putting her gauntlets onto the floor next to the couch. "And this is my place, so you can't kick me out of the bed."

"Well, I'm certainly not sleeping on that couch." The redhead followed her friend through a door, and was surprised by a very clean and nicely decorated bedroom.

"Catch!" Katarina was almost hit in the face by a t-shirt that was thrown at her.

"What is this?" She asked, holding it up by the shoulders.

"One of my shirts. Its clean." Vi said, pushing clothes aside in her wardrobe. "You're not gonna sleep in your armour, are you?"

"No, I suppose not." The assassin studied the shirt for a few moments, trying to make sense of the band logo on the front of it. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Just in there." She followed the direction that her friend pointed, and shut herself in the bathroom. Katarina's nerves didn't know if they should be worried or not. She trusted Vi completely, but sharing a bed with the bruiser would be... Interesting. "Kat, do you want some shorts, too?"

"I think I'll be fine." She said, holding the shirt up again. "I know you're tall, but why does your shirt reach my knees?"

"You're tiny, Kat!" Vi laughed, leaning on the door. "Deadly, but tiny!" The Assassin could never tell if that was an insult or not. Without a response, Katarina started to unbuckle her armour, folding it neatly and placing it on the sink.

In the bedroom, Vi was in the middle of changing the bedsheets. She wasn't sure if Caitlyn had replaced them, but it was better safe than sorry with Katarina. The bruiser still had a feeling of danger since she brought her friend into Piltover on an impulse. She had been stabbed quite a few times, but this instance could be a lot more painful than the others.

"What are you doing?" Vi jumped and turned to face Katarina, who was holding her clothes and daggers in one hand, boots in the other.

"Just changing the sheets, but you look really cute like that, Kat." Vi grinned, putting a hand on her head. "Oversized shirts suit you."

"Don't start that." Katarina sighed, placing her clothes onto the bedside table. "I'm tired, and I don't have my knives strapped to me."

"Then lay down." The bruiser placed the sheets down carefully, and then pulled them down. "I'm not stopping you." Katarina was about to respond, but the words died in her throat as her friend pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. "I guess you don't want to be against the wall."

"I-I would prefer not to be." With a shrug, Vi climbed into bed and stretched out, almost denting the wall when her fist hit it.

"I forgot how comfy this is!" Hiding a smile, Katarina cautiously laid down and pulled the sheets to her chest. It was definitely a new experience for her. "So, Kat," She turned her head and looked at Vi's grinning face. "Want to gossip before we sleep?"

"Not at all." The bruiser blew a raspberry and laid on her back, pulling a string that was hanging over the headboard to turn the light off.

"Night, Kat." The assassin watched at the dark ceiling, listening to her friend breathe. After a while, Vi's usual harsh breaths softened, and Katarina turned to look at her again. To her, the pink haired woman had a really thick skin. The sadness that she showed earlier was the first sign of genuine emotion that the redhead had seen.

Vi looks so much different when she's asleep.

Without thinking, Katarina lifted a hand and reached over to her friend. Before she could cup her cheek, the bruiser mumbled in her sleep and turned onto her side, facing the wall. Shaking her head, the assassin turned away, onto her side, and closed her own eyes.

 **I was going to make this an extra long chapter, but it's been fucking ages since I last updated. More Piltover adventures to follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Deadly Deception

Chapter 9

 **This is me trying to get back into the habit of writing.**

The sound of a door opening woke Katarina, and she instinctively reached for a dagger, but patted Vi's shoulder instead. She looked over groggily, and then to the bedside table on her other side, where she fumbled with her dagger belt, pulling one out and shifting into a defensive position just as the bedroom door opened.

Caitlyn stood in the doorway, looking at the assassin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, good morning." The sheriff tried to bite back a smile, but one broke onto her face. "I never expected to see you like this." Katarina glanced down, and then stood up.

"I thought that you were an intruder." She mumbled, pulling the hem of Vi's shirt down.

"Would you like some coffee?" With a nod, Katarina followed the other woman out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. "I apologise for just walking in, but I was alerted to somebody coming here." Caitlyn placed both her hat and rifle onto one of the kitchen counters.

"Well, it wasn't my choice to come here." The redhead sighed, sitting at the small table in the corner of the room. "Vi ate one of the cupcakes you sent and forced a summoner to open a portal here."

"I would apologise, but I wouldn't mean it." Caitlyn smiled, pouring coffee granules into the machine. "I really have missed her."

"I can't tell if you're trying to make me feel guilty or not." She didn't get an answer. "If you've missed Vi so much, why are you talking to me instead of her?"

"Maybe I want to speak to you, first." The sheriff turned around and leaned on the counter, meeting Katarina's eyes with a less than amused stare. "Have you told Vi about what's happening yet?" The assassin sighed and put her face in her hands. "I'll take that as a no."

"How would you tell her?" Both women stared at each other, not knowing what to say. After a few tense minutes, the coffee machine beeped, and Caitlyn turned around to pour it into two mugs. "It's not an easy situation for me, either."

"But she deserves to know." Even with coffee to mull over, both women sat at the small table in an awkward silence, not knowing if they should make eye contact or not.

"Kat?" The sleepy voice from the other room made both of them perk up. "Katarina?" Vi was pulling a shirt on as she opened the bedroom door. The sheriff stood up to make herself seen. "Caitlyn!" With a smile across her face, the taller woman lifted her friend into a hug, ignoring the light tapping of Caitlyn's boots against her shins. "When did you come in?"

"About half an hour ago." The brunette still gave her friend a smile, patting her bicep as a signal to put her down. "I was notified by the system that you came home."

"I missed you!" This time, Vi pressed her face into Caitlyn's shoulder and locked her arms around the shorter woman's back. Still sat at the small kitchen table, Katarina was trying her best to glare holes into the sheriff's head. She was saying to herself that she wasn't jealous, but couldn't stop hating how close Vi was to another woman. "We should go out for breakfast!" The bruiser said, lifting her head again and looking over at the assassin. "Does that sound good, Kat?"

"I guess so." She looked into her cup to avoid both hers and Caitlyn's eyes. "I only have my usual clothes, though."

"You can look through my closet for something to wear." Vi let go of her friend and looked back into her bedroom. "I'm not sure what'll fit you, but it's better than nothing, right?" When she looked back, the redhead just nodded, and walked into the other room, closing the door behind her.

"Your clothes are not going to suit her at all." Caitlyn smiled, shaking her head. "I made some coffee."

"I guess there's no milk around." Vi said, walking past her friend to pour herself a drink. As she followed, the sheriff started to think of what her old partner didn't know. She's unknowingly engaged to possibly the most violent woman in the League of Legends, and will be forced to stay in Noxus for the rest of her life. Caitlyn was desperate to say something, but didn't know how to start. "What's up, Cupcake?" She jumped and looked up at Vi's concerned expression.

"I'm just... thinking about something."

"About me leaving again?" The bruiser huffed and gulped her coffee down. If Caitlyn had seen how much sugar that had gone into the cup, she would have poured it down the sink. "Noxus sucks. I wanna be here all the time."

"But you can't be." Vi shook her head, placed her empty cup down, and leaned on the counter, facing her friend.

"I'm not gonna be the reason why Kat gets killed." The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Looking into your closet is like seeing double." Katarina walked back into the room wearing dark blue shorts that reached her mid thigh, and a large, Pentakill t-shirt that was tied off at the hem. "So much of the same."

"You're gonna need a jacket." Vi grinned. "Right, Cait?"

"Definitely. Those sleeves look ridiculous." Katarina gave her a glare that went ignored.

"I'll just put something on that I didn't sleep in." As the bruiser walked past both of her friend's and shut her bedroom door, they shared a knowing look of annoyance, and looked away from each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of Vi pushing as many pastries into her mouth was something that Caitlyn was used to. Usually, she would softly scold her friend to make her stop; but this time, she watched the scene in front of her, a cup of tea held close to her mouth.

"Stop! You're eating like a starving Drake-Hound!" Katarina hissed, trying to reach for the food in Vi's hand.

"I am starving!" She leaned away and pushed the doughnut into her mouth.

"You're going to choke!" Neither of them noticed the concern, but Caitlyn did, smiling and shaking her head.

"Every time somebody's told me that, I've always been disappointed." Vi mumbled around her mouthful. The sheriff snorted quietly and turned away, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. Katarina was much less amused.

"Just... slow down." She sighed, pulling the loose jacket sleeve up her arm. "Honestly, the bakers are going to run out."

"These guys know me, it's fine." Caitlyn turned back to the table, cleared her throat, and met her friend's eyes.

"Eat slower, Vi. You're making a mess." As the deputy huffed and scrubbed her face with a napkin, she gave Katarina a small, smug, smile and looked away to ignore the glare.

"Man, I just love this food." Vi folded her arms and leaned back in her chair to sulk. "Noxian food sucks."

"You're just not used to it." Katarina said, picking her cup up. "Which is strange, considering how long you've been there." The bruiser opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at the sound of Caitlyn's radio and shifted position out of habit.

"Sheriff here. What's the situation?"

"We have runners from a robbery! They're nearing the Zaun border!"

"Create a block. Don't let them pass." Caitlyn stood up and pulled her hat on. "Sorry to leave you with the bill, but I have to take care of this."

"I'm not coming with you?" She looked at Vi with a sad smile.

"Not this time." The sheriff patted her shoulder. "I'll come by your apartment later." As she left, Katarina looked back at Vi, who was staring at the door, looking like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" The bruiser nodded and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.

"I miss going to work." She sighed, getting up and handing money to the man behind the counter. "There's a lot of things that I miss about this city." Katarina had quickly gotten used to the feeling of guilt. Currently, it was balling up in her stomach as an uncomfortable feeling. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the assassin got up and placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Then let's go and explore." Vi definitely didn't look like she believed that. "Walking around isn't dangerous."

"Never thought I'd hear something like that from you, Kat." She didn't know how to respond to that. "You're gonna run the risk of being seen in Piltover?"

"Nobody here is going to recognise me." She expected a laugh; a smile, at the very least. Instead, Vi shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood. Let's head back." Katarina thought about arguing, trying to convince her to visit the city that made her so happy, to remind her that this is what she's wanted for almost a month; none of that came out of her mouth, though. Instead, she just nodded and followed the taller woman out of the bakery, stepping into stride beside her.

Was Caitlyn the only thing that could make Vi happy? Had Katarina really done so little that even being near her closest friend didn't make her happy?

"Watch out!" Vi wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and lifted her off of her feet to move her out of the way of a bicycle that sped past. A few people, including the bruiser, yelled after the teenager rider, who paid them no attention. Katarina was still not used to being treated like a ragdoll, but, for the first time, she enjoyed being held against her friend; even of she was shouting profanities. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Kat." Vi placed her gently down and raised a cautious hand, just in case a knife was pulled from thin air. "I forgot, I just wanted to-"

"Vi." The beginning to her ramble stopped. "What am I doing wrong?" Blue eyes met green in a staredown. Katarina was waiting for an answer, but Vi had none to give. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, one of Piltover wardens approached the pair.

"Could you ladies please move? You're blocking the path."

"Oh, for- c'mon." The next surprise was Vi taking Katarina's hand to pull her along. If it was any other person, they would have already been yelled at and cussed out. Until now, the assassin didn't really know how much she trusted her friend. Nobody else in Runeterra can just grab her hand without consequence. "You're gonna have to be more clear, Kat. What do you mean?"

Vi let go of the Assassins hand, which broke her train of thought. She glanced around, taking in the sight of trees, grass and flowers. The biggest thing around seemed to be a fountain that stood in the middle of branching paths, replacing the distant traffic and boat sounds with that of running water.

"How is my question not clear? What am I doing wrong?"

"I don't understand what you're asking!" Vi almost yelled, her frustration growing. "Doing wrong for what?!"

"Why are you never happy around me?" The bruiser lowered her arms and turned back. "You don't smile around me. You grin, but you never smile. You never seem happy to see me like you do with Caitlyn; your face lights up whenever you see her."

"Alright, alright. C'mere." Green eyes watched Vi walk over to the fountain so she could sit on the edge of it. "C'mon, sit over here." Katarina nodded and walked over, inspecting the stone before sitting on the edge of the fountain. "You've gotta understand, I've worked with Caitlyn constantly for years. _Years_. You're not gonna spend 18 hours a day with somebody and not have a huge bond with them. Of course I'm gonna be excited to see her."

"Then what about me?" As much as it didn't look like it, this was the most vulnerable that Katarina had been since she was a child. The laugh she got hurt a lot.

"I can't be excited to see you if we're always together." The hurt vanished, quickly replaced with surprise. "Being excited to see someone means that you miss them, Kat." The assassin looked at the floor and started to play with her fingers. "And I am happy to be around you. I just can't show it a lot of the time because I'm just _so bored_." Katarina rolled her eyes and looked up at her friend. "Have you really been worried about that?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Vi laughed again. "Assassins aren't supposed to have emotions."

"Fuck, everyone has emotions. You can't turn them off forever." The two of them fell silent, the noise being filled with the sound of the running water behind them. "Hey, check it out!" Vi leaned to the side and picked a gold coin up. "Wanna make a wish?"

"What do you mean?" The bruiser smiled and stood up, motioning her friend to do the same.

"You take a coin, make a wish, and then you throw it in a fountain."

"That sounds like a children's tale." Vi laughed again and held Katarina's hand up, placing the coin in her palm and curling her hand closed.

"Do it anyway. It might make you feel better." The assassin turned towards the fountain again, and stared at her hand. Even if it isn't just a tale, what would she wish for? She has her brother and sister, she has her close friend, and she has wealth. Katarina covered her hand with the other and held them up to her face, closing her eyes in concentration.

 _I wish that Vi will understand what I did to save her._

Opening her eyes, Katarina threw the coin, watching it splash into the clear water.


	10. Chapter 10

Deadly Deception

Chapter 10

 **We're in the double digits now!**

Vi and Katarina had gone back to Vi's apartment after a short walk in the park, which mostly consisted of the assassin groaning at bad jokes, and the bruiser endlessly telling her that she was supposed to laugh at them. When they got back, the only thing that they could think to do was flick the TV on. It took Katarina about ten minutes to get used to using the remote control, but when she did, the two women fell asleep to a documentary of Noxus that Vi managed to complain as little as possible about.

Which was about half an hour.

Five hours later, Caitlyn managed to quietly open the door with two bags in each hand, and was initially surprised at what she saw, but relaxed and smiled. Vi had fallen asleep on her back, with an arm covering her eyes, and the other resting over the side of the couch, while Katarina had both her arms and her cheek on Vi's knees, which were pointed into the air. Not what she expected, but she found it cute.

Caitlyn had initially been jealous of the rumours that her best friend was engaged to the Noxian, but quickly became happy with the idea. Both women deserved somebody special, and they compliment each other so well. The only thing that worried her was the idea of never seeing her best friend again, but Vi had quickly 'punched a hole' in that.

"Katarina." Caitlyn gently shook her shoulder, waking the assassin. She blinked a few times against the light of the TV, and then looked up at the sheriff.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled, placing the bags onto the table and kneeling next to her friend's face. "Vi? It's time to wake up."

"Not yet... Good dream..." She mumbled, shuffling slightly. The movement made Katarina lift her arms and stretch before leaning back into the couch.

"Come on, Vi. There's something for us to do." Her eyes were still defiant as she tried to open them, but she still sat up and yawned widely, looking around.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"We both did." Katarina sighed, rubbing the indent on her cheek.

"It's because of that dumb Noxian show."

"It was a _documentary._ "

"How the fuck would you know? This was the first fucking time that you used a TV!" Caitlyn smiled as she looked between both women. She missed these sarcastic conversations; even if she wasn't part of them.

"Regardless," Caitlyn stood up again and stood in front of them. "I've been speaking to Jayce-"

"Oh, this should be good." Vi grumbled, moving her feet to the floor. The raised eyebrow from the Piltovian made her silent.

"I've been speaking to Jayce, and we are in agreement that it would be dangerous for the two of you to stay here for long." As she turned around to pick the bags up, Vi and Katarina shared a confused look. "So, we decided that the four of us will have a nice night out." Caitlyn smiled, turning back around with the bags. "I've even bought the two of you new clothes for the occasion."

"You want the four of us to go out?" Katarina asked. "Go out where?"

"Probably to a restaurant. Vi?"

"You hate taking me to restaurants, Cupcake." Yet again, the Noxian bristled at the nickname. "You always say stuff like 'You're using the wrong fork', or 'Don't eat your bread like that', or 'I don't care that he called you sir, don't throw your plate at the waiter'." The annoyed look on Katarina's face shifted to trying not to laugh, which made her cover her mouth and look away.

"Well, You've already been banned from all of the nicest restaurants in the city." Caitlyn sighed. "Still, we can have a nice time." With a yawn, Vi stood up and stretched her arms over her head, showing her abdomen muscles.

"Alright, Cait. Where would we be going?"

"The nicest restaurant that you haven't been kicked out of. The Ionian one." Vi looked back at Katarina, who gave the slightest nod.

"I don't think that I've tried Ionian food before." She admitted, straightening her clothes as she stood up. "It sounds like a nice idea." Then she looked up at the Enforcer. "You're not going to get us kicked out of this one, are you?"

"What do you think, Kat?" She huffed, getting a glare from the assassin, and a smile from the sheriff. "What have you got for us, Cait?"

"Here, take a look for yourself." Caitlyn turned back and lifted two of the bags, turning back and handing them to Vi. She opened one of them and looked inside, her confused look becoming a grin.

"You still know my style, Cait." She gently punched her friend's shoulder and jogged into her bedroom. After a few seconds of staring at the closed door with a smile, Caitlyn turned back to Katarina, who was watching her with crossed arms, and a glare.

"You really need to stop doing that." She said, shaking her head and walking to the kitchen. "I understand-" Caitlyn started, holding a hand up to stop Katarina from speaking. "I understand that you're holding a lot of jealousy, but you don't have to focus all of your anger onto me."

"I'm not jealous."

"Katarina." Caitlyn leant on the counter and looked at the assassin directly. "Whenever I even get close to Vi, you glare at me. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't pulled a knife on me yet." As the two women stared at each other, the tension in the room started to build up; to the point where it was almost suffocating. Not even a knock on the door stopped it.

"Hello?" Jayce only managed to take one step into the apartment before the tension hit him. He looked between both women a few times, trying to figure out what to do. "Uhm, Vi? Are you in?" When the bedroom door opened, and the enforcer stuck her head out, both of the other women looked over to her.

"Hey, Hammerboy!" Jayce breathed a sigh of relief, and grinned over to her. "I'm almost ready, give me a few minutes." The door closed again, giving him the attention.

"You guys need to talk this out." He said, kicking the door shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quite a few people were staring at the group as they walked through the streets of Piltover. The streetlights did a wonderful job of illuminating their partially matching outfits against the night air. Caitlyn had made sure that they were all wearing black as their primary colour, and their own 'chosen' colours as secondary. Caitlyn herself was wearing a floor-length dress, made of mostly black material. Her personal colour came in two 'belts' around her chest and waist, along with purple high heels that almost made her the same height as her friends. Jayce and Vi almost matched completely. Their jackets were white and pink respectively; Jayce's being long sleeved and Vi's being short sleeved, with her black dress shirt rolled to her elbows. They were both wearing the same dress pants, with Jayce wearing dress shoes, and Vi wearing heavy boots. Katarina was slightly uncomfortable in her mid-thigh black dress, but was adamant about not letting it show. She did appreciate the large, red diamond on the front of the dress that stretched from her navel to her neck, and the short red heels, but not the loose bun that her hair was in. It was apparently to hide her identity, but the scar on her eye was still obvious.

"Here it is." Caitlyn waved the hand that was holding her purple, strapless bag.

"It's very... bright." Katarina mused, looking at the large, flashing sign above the door.

"Hopefully they have a dick big enough to back it up." Vi's comment got two tired stares from Caitlyn and Katarina, and muffled laughter from Jayce.

"This is why you're banned from most other restaurants." Caitlyn sighed, gripping Vi's elbow. "Behave yourself."

"Yeah, fine." The sheriff sighed and led her small group into the building. It was brightly lit and densely packed, leaving little room to navigate the short tables that were placed above shallow holes in the floor, giving the patrons the decision to either sit or kneel at them as they ate. The walls were covered in white curtains adorned with strings of lights, some acting as doorways. Only people who worked there knew exactly which ones were doorways, and which weren't. As they entered the restaurant, a man in a kimono stepped around a desk and bowed to them.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, looking the four of them over.

"Yes, it's under Jayce." The defender said, stepping forward and playing with his cufflink.

"Three dates, sir. Very impressive." Vi made no effort to hide her laughter, Katarina hid a smile behind her hand, and Caitlyn just shook her head. "Right this way." Even as they walked through the restaurant, people turned from their tables and stared at the group as they walked through. The only person who noticed was Katarina; still nervous about being recognised in an enemy city. "Right in here." The host pulled one of the curtains aside and bowed.

"Thank you." Caitlyn said, walking into the small room and shaking her head again. "Honestly..."

"Don't take it too personally, Cupcake." Vi grinned, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Or are you gonna be the one that gets us kicked out this time?"

"No. I don't have my rifle." As Vi tried to figure out if Caitlyn was joking or not, Jayce noticed the glare on Katarinas face, ad chuckled.

"Hey," He gently gripped her wrist to pull the attention away from Piltover's Finest. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." The Assassin looked away, confident that she had no feelings on show. Jayce, however, had a knowing smile on his face.

"Alright, let's order something. I'm starving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That food was weird." Vi huffed, stretching her arms above her head as she and her friends walked outside. "Good, but weird."

"Don't complain." Jayce chuckled, patting her stomach.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Just saying that it was weird."

"Is everything in Ionia always that... sweet?" Katarina asked.

"None of us have been to Ionia, we can't answer that." The four of them fell into silence, walking through the dark streets without a real destination in anybody's mind. They were still gathering a lot of attention, but again, nobody cared. Then, the sound of music caught both Jayce's and Vi's attention. They looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"We definitely need to go dancing!" Jayce laughed, pointing towards the source of the music.

"Damn fucking right!" Vi looked at Katarina. "Have you been to a club?"

"The only club I know is a wooden bat." Caitlyn smiled, and started to decide if she wanted to playfully torture Katarina or not.

"Then let's go!" Jayce lifted Vi up by her waist and sat her on his shoulder. "To the club!"

"Lead the way, Hammerboy!" As the defender walked towards where he pointed, Caitlyn and Katarina looked at each other.

"We might as well follow them." The sheriff said, waving the assassin over as she started to follow her friends. "Just try and have fun, alright?"

"I doubt that I will." As the group reached the door of the club, Jayce placed Vi back on her feet. The outside looked like the rest of the buildings, but the brick seemed to shake as the bass from the music pumped through the speakers.

"Head on in, officers." The burly bouncer at the door pulled it open, making the music almost deafen them. "There's been no trouble here, tonight."

"I hope so." Caitlyn was the first to walk in, followed by Jayce.

"C'mon, Kat." Vi moved to grip her hand, then flinched back. It didn't go unnoticed. "I know what kinda drinks you'll like."

"I hope so." The assassin stepped closer and curled her fingers around the back of Vi's hand. "I need one." The enforcer didn't know what to do. She stood frozen, staring nervously at her friend. "Come on, let's head inside." Katarina would have smiled if she knew how to force one. Instead, she just looked towards the open door and started walking. Vi was quick to follow, even if she was confused about the handholding. The main floor of the club was down a thin set of stairs; the walls covered in graffiti. Most of the scribbles were rude comments, or rude drawings, but neither of the women cared. They were focused on getting into the club.

As soon as they stepped into the main room, Katarina cringed and covered both of her ears, but Vi just yelled through the noise to Jayce and Caitlyn. The crowd parted for the bruiser as she walked, giving Katarina space to follow closely and avoid getting lost in a sweaty crowd of strangers.

"Vi!" Jayce had to get close to her ear and shout to be heard. "I ordered us the same!"

"Good job," She shouted back, glancing back at Katarina to make sure that she was still there. "What did Caitlyn get?"

"Champagne, what else?" As they walked back over to the bar, Caitlyn held her glass up to them with a warm smile. She waved Vi over and pulled her closer so she could yell into her ear. Katarina clenched her fist and thought about walking over to pull Vi away. Before she could even take a step, Jayce joined them with two large mugs of beer. As he and Vi toasted and started to drink, Caitlyn waved Katarina over.

"I thought you'd like some of this," She shouted, handing the assassin a second glass of champagne. "More than the shots of rum mixed with the strong bitter that they're drinking," Katarina glanced back over and the impromptu drinking content that Vi and Jayce were having, and let herself smile. She starting to think about the things that she'd learnt during the day that could make Vi happier in Noxus. A lot of it was easy; alcohol in the office, a TV, just things that would keep her entertained.

"Kat!" Vi stepped over with her empty mug and put an arm over Katarina's shoulder to lean in next to her ear. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course I do," Over her friend's shoulder, she saw Caitlyn and Jayce watching them, smiles on both of their faces. The sheriff gave her friend a nudge, and they both raised their half-empty drinks. "Why, do you want to dance?" She placed a hand on Vi's waist and asked back, telling herself that the thumping in her chest was the heavy music.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Vi gripped Katarina's hand and pulled her back to her friends, handing Jayce her mug and shouting something into his ear. Caitlyn didn't have anything to say to Katarina. She just smiled, nodded, and took her glass from her before the enforcer could drag her onto the dancefloor. As they fit into the crowd, Vi gripped Katarina's other hand and started half jumping, smiling widely and shouting incoherently. The assassin watched her for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"Vi," Katarina reached up and gripped the back of her head so she could pull her down and speak into her ear. "Move slower." She moved one of Vi's hands to the small of her back and gripped her other one.

"This really isn't the music for slow." She didn't complain, though. Vi just followed her friend in swaying slowly side to side. This was the first time in years that Katarina was enjoying being in contact with somebody. Vi was now the closest person to her. She still didn't know what she was feeling, except for a warm one in her chest from being so close to her friend. Katarina then leaned back, surprising Vi, who did the same. As green eyes stared into blue, the assassin cupped her friends cheek and smiled softly. The enforcer started to lean down to ask a question, but the look in Katarina's eyes made her stop a few inches away from her face.

"Stop there." She said, closing her eyes. Both women's heart rates started to quicken as their faces came closer, the world around them silent. Before their lips could even brush, somebody put an arm in front of Vi and shoved her back.

"How about kissing me instead, gorgeous?!" He yelled, trying to grab Katarina's hands.

"What the fuck was that?!" Vi yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt and slamming him into the floor. Within seconds, the club became chaos.

 **Sorry that this took so long, I was having difficulty with it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Deadly Deception

Chapter 11

 **ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THIS?!**

Again, the parting from Caitlyn and Jayce was a painful one, but Vi knew it was a necessary one. It was a difficult goodbye, but the reassurance that it wouldn't be a long one made it better. As both Vi and Katarina walked into Noxus, they were finally smiling warmly at each other with no fear. Neither of them wanted to mention what almost happened during their dance, which was okay for them. The two of them were content with friendly conversation.

"Miss!" Somebody shouted, running towards them. Vi put a protective, gauntlet covered hand in front of Katarina, just to keep her safe. "Miss Du Coteau," He slowed to a stop in front of the women, scruffy and out of breath. "Master Swain saw you enter the city, and he has asked for your presence in his halls with the other champions." Vi lowered her arm and looked at her friend.

"Thank you. We will go there immediately." Katarina said, waving the messenger away and continuing to walk.

"I wonder what the old man wants now?" Vi asked in a half huff. "I hate going there."

"You've only been there once."

"Yeah, but I still hate it." Katarina smiled and shook her head. The rest of the short journey was walked in silence. The Assassin started to think about the possibility of Swain trying to kill Vi again, even with the disapproval of the other Noxian champions. The enforcer, however, was singing her theme song to herself.

Swain spared no expense in making himself look powerful. He lived in the largest mansion in Noxus; one with more rooms than any other person could ever need. It was made with dark stone and tinted windows, accentuated with vicious looking gargoyles under almost every window. The hall where everyone gathered was the first room in the mansion, and every champions eyes fell on Katarina and Vi as they opened the doors.

"Finally, the two of you come back." Swain pushed himself up from his seat at the head of the table, keeping his eyes on the women. "Where did you go?"

"Just staying outside the walls for a few days." Vi stated, grinning. "Chilling out. Relaxing." Katarina looked up at her for a second, and then looked back at Swain and nodded before closing the doors.

"It's understandable." Leblanc smiled, leaning away from Morgana. "We were just talking about your upcoming wedding." Katarina's face stayed blank, and Vi couldn't stay on either confused or surprised. "It is soon, correct?" For a few minutes, the room stayed silent. Tension started to gather, and it became difficult to breathe under.

"Almost." Cassiopeia said, breaking the silence with a smile. "There have been a few petty and pointless disagreements, but everything is going smoothly."

"Hey, I-"

"I know what you're going to say." Katarina said, stopping Vi from speaking by holding a hand up. "But please, not now. We'll discuss it later." Not many could see the pleading look in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before the enforcer huffed.

"Fine. But you know I hate the colours." Even Talon breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down at the table.

"I haven't seen a wedding in years." LeBlanc continued, making everyone groan or sigh silently. "I'm actually quite excited. The mixing of blood is always intriguing."

"Blood?" Vi asked.

"Has Katarina not told you what happens during a wedding ceremony?" When she shook her head, LeBlanc grinned. "Then it will be fun to see your reaction when it happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the Du Coteau household slammed open, letting Vi storm over to the stairs and jog up them, leaving Katarina and her siblings to stand and stare. After a second door slammed, Cassiopeia chuckled and moved inside after her sister stepped in to stare.

"It's as if she's having a tantrum." The Naga chuckled, making herself comfortable on her small mountain of pillows. "I suggest that you try and talk her down, Kat."

"Or apologise for lying to her for so long." Talon said, closing the door behind him. "That is more advisable."

"Just stay down here." Katarina jogged upstairs, heart hammering in her chest. Each door was closed, so she had to open a few and look inside before she finally found Vi in her bedroom. The enforcer was pacing back and forth, grinding her fists into her temples.

"What the fuck was that?!" She demanded, stopping to look at Katarina, disbelief on her face. "We're supposed to be getting fucking married?!"

"Vi, please." The assassin pushed the door closed and held her hands up. "I can explain."

"Has this been going on for the entire fucking time that I've been here?! People waiting for us to get married?!" Vi raised a fist, ready to speak again, but swung it down, through the air, and started to pace again, rubbing a fist into her forehead.

"I wanted to save your life." Katarina stepped forward. "I also wanted to protect you. How would you have reacted if I told you this when I brought you here?"

"It would have been nicer if you told me the fucking truth, Katarina!" Vi stopped again to face her. "Is that what you fucking want?! Do you actually want me to marry you?!" Katarina's gasp was quiet, but it might as well have been into a microphone in a silent hall. Vi's anger seemed to vanish, and her fist lowered again. "Kat?"

"I..." She sighed and rubbed her face. "I can't explain it. I trust you. I trust you completely. More than anyone I know. I told the council that we were engaged to save your life. The thought in my head was only to save your life, I didn't think of the consequences at the time. It was a lie, but..." She struggled to find the next words; or anything to say. Katarina looked away, silently cursing herself. The hand that cupped her cheek turned her head back, and Vi carefully pressed their lips together. Out of habit, the assassin moved to grab a blade from her belt.

When she fully grasped what was happening, Katarina closed her eyes and leant into it, gripping the hand that was on her cheek, and putting the other on Vi's back to pull them closer together. After they leaned away from each other, their eyes met for a second before Katarina looked at her feet, trying to will her face to not go red.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Vi laughed, putting a hand on the back of Katarina's head and cradling it against her chest. "It's alright, Kat!"

"This is completely new for me." She managed to mumble. She used both hands to tightly grip the back of Vi's shirt. "I don't..."

"It's okay." The bruiser kissed the top of Katarina's head. "Have you always liked me?"

"I... I think so." The assassin lifted her head so she could be heard more easily, but still pressed her forehead into the taller woman's chest. "Assassins do not have emotions. I never know what I feel." After a few seconds of silence, Vi let go of her.

"C'mere." She took Katarina's hand and led her across the room before letting go and laying on the bed.

"Vi what-"

"Just come here." She said, holding her arms out. Katarina looked at her for a moment, then laid down and let Vi pull her closer. "There. Do you feel safe?" The two of them had shared a bed many times, but this time was different. The assassin gripped the front of Vi's shirt and rested her forehead against her collarbone. The enforcer had one arm under her neck to cradle her head, and the other over her waist in a hug. "Kat?" Instead of speaking, Katarina made a quiet noise and moved her head so it was under her friend's chin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's quiet." Cassiopeia looked up from her book and at Talon, who was leaning on the frame for her bedroom door. "It's been quiet for a few hours now."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He turned to look down the hall for a few seconds before looking back.

"Go and check why."

"Why can't you go and check?"

"You're less likely to get stabbed." Giving him a deep sigh, Cassiopeia closed her book and moved out of her room, giving Talon another glare as she passed him. She paused at her sister's door, but she wouldn't admit that she was scared. The naga still carefully opened the door, just in case somebody didn't want to be disturbed. As she pushed the door further open, light flooded the room, and onto Vi's face, who twitched as it hit her eyelids.

Both women had fallen asleep minutes after they had gotten comfortable in each other's arms. The enforcer had moved an arm under her head, and Katarina had laid an arm over the other woman's waist. With a smile, Cassiopeia pulled the door shut and flinched when she saw Talon standing an inch away from her.

"There's nothing to worry about." She sighed, meeting his eyes. "They're asleep, and I think they finally admitted to eachother."

"That's one barrier crossed. The next is actually getting them married."

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but I hope this was a good moment for everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Deadly Deception

Chapter 12

 **Not gonna lie, this is probably gonna take a way different direction than you're all thinking.**

 _ **But not yet.**_

Katarina woke with a start in the middle of the night because of a noise, but settled when the understanding set in. Vi always has nightmares when she sleeps, and that was a reaction to it. Everything that everyone knew about the assassin would think that she would immediately push Vi away and get up, but she instead pressed her face back into the exposed skin. She hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone, ever. It was a feeling that she never had before; and she was hoping that it would never pass. Another twitch made Katarina flinch, so she leaned back and tilted her head up.

"Vi?" The enforcer twitched again. "Hey." Blue eyes blinked a few times when the assassin placed a hand on her cheek. "Nightmare?" Instead of answering, Vi closed her eyes again and nodded. "It's okay." She opened her eyes again, and then pushed herself down the bed to press her face into Katarina's chest and pull her closer.

The Noxian didn't know how to react. She stared into the pink mess of hair in slight shock.

It would take a while for her to get used to this.

Katarina carefully moved one hand to the back of Vi's head and laid the other over her side.

"Are your nightmares frightening?" She asked, sighing when she got a muffled 'yeah' against her skin. "It's... okay." Assassins are not known for empathy. "I'll... I'll protect you." She flinched again when Vi laughed and leaned back a bit.

"You're not good at this, Kat." The enforcer still smiled into her pout. "Thanks, though."

"I'm not even used to... this." Vi nodded and let go of the assassin to sit up and stretch.

"Hey, as long as you're here, that's enough." She smiled, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Katarina asked, pushing herself up and leaning on her hands.

"Gotta pee." As the bruiser left the room, her partner smiled and laid down again, staring at the ceiling.

Marriage. They're getting married really soon. The thought brought butterflies to her stomach. Katarina never saw herself as a married woman, even when she was a child. First-born Noxians had the expectation that they would hold their family's name and keep their blood pure to keep their lineage going.

"Hey, Kat?" Vi stepped back into the room and pushed the door closed with her heel.

"Yes?" The enforcer had a wide grin on her face as she walked back over to the bed.

"I couldn't find a towel when I washed my hands, are they still wet?" She pressed her soggy palms into Katarina's stomach, laughing at the string of curses that followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Mrs Du Couteau, and Mrs Du Couteau." Cassiopeia's grin was met with one glare, and one look of tired confusion. "I trust that you worked everything out last night?"

"Everything is fine, Cass." Katarina sighed, sitting at the table and rubbing her forehead. Vi nodded to Talon when he handed her a cup of coffee. "Are you going to make a big deal out of this?" She asked, looking at Cassiopeia by lifting her hand slightly.

"Of course not!" Vi and Talon shared a look. "Who do you take me for, Kat?"

"I know that you love to meddle." Cass put a hand on her chest and gasped dramatically.

"Me?! Meddle?!" Before Katarina could speak again, the door to the mansion opened, and a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hello?" LeBlanc called into the house. All four of them looked between each other, and the Du Couteau siblings started pointing between themselves, until two fingers were pointing at Talon. He cursed under his breath, put his cup down, and walked into the other room to meet her.

"Good morning, LeBlanc." She gave him a smile. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I would like to see your sister and her Fiancè." In the kitchen, Cassiopeia had quickly climbed out of the window, and Katarina was holding Vi back from doing the same by the back of her shirt. To pull her back into the room, the assassin gripped the leg that was on the countertop and pulled, sending them both to the floor. The door opened again, and LeBlanc scanned the room for a moment before taking a few steps forward and looking over the table, raising an eyebrow to the sight of both women on the floor; Vi holding her nose, and Katarina still gripping her partner's leg.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said, stepping back as Vi pushed Katarina up, and then pulled herself up with one hand and picked a tissue up to hold to her nose. "Do I have to be concerned about domestic abuse?"

"No. I fell." The assassin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I trust that you can defend yourself." The mage sat down at the table and folded her hands. "Please, sit." Katarina looked at Vi, who shrugged and turned a chair around so she could straddle it. "Now," LeBlanc started, looking between them. "How far exactly did you get into your wedding planning?"

"Not very." Katarina moved one hand under the table to grip Vi's knee. "We've been busy, it hasn't left much time to plan."

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that I have a solution." The mage held her hands out and summoned an illusion into them, showing the oldest building in Noxus. "There's not much time for a grand ceremony, so would you both like to have a short one in an influential place?"

"How can a place be influential?" Vi asked, taking the tissue away from her face, looking at the blood on it, and picking a clean one up. LeBlanc smiled at her.

"This building was the first of its kind for marriage. It was also where the Noxian custom was created."

"Do we really need a history lesson?" Katarina asked. LeBlanc raised an eyebrow at her, and looked back to the enforcer.

"I assume that it's already been explained to you." She said, clapping her hands together to diminish the illusion. "Very well. Would you both agree to a quick ceremony? Within a few days, ideally." Vi and Katarina looked at each other, and the Enforcer nodded.

"That would be great." She said, picking the bloodied tissue up.

"Wonderful." The mage stood up and started to leave. "I will inform Swain." The front door opened and closed again, letting Katarina breathe out in relief.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore." The assassin picked another tissue up and pulled Vi's hand away from her face to clean some more of the blood off.

"So, you're still up for this?" Vi asked.

"Of course." A rough hand gripped her smooth wrist, and the two women looked into each other's eyes.

"Kat, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Katarina gave her a rare chuckle and wiped up another drop of blood.

"That's not a choice I can make." She smiled again and brought Vi's hand to her face so she could place a gentle kiss on her palm. "Even if there was a choice, I would still take the current path." The enforcer smiled and looked at her lap, trying to hide a blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Vi, the room that she was used to being bored in was a lot nicer now. After unknowingly hiding a crush on her friend, her shoulders felt a lot lighter knowing that the feeling was mutual. Katarina was quietly writing at her desk, like usual. She glanced at Vi as the bruiser got out of her chair, but paid no more attention to her as she sat on the windowsill behind her. Instead of looking out into Noxus like usual, the enforcer watched her Fiancé's hands move across the desk and write out letters. There had been a couple of thoughts in Vi's head in the past couple of months about having sex with Katarina, but there was no way that she would push the issue.

Just sleeping next to the assassin was a good feeling. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, despite being battle hardened, the sound of her breath-

"Vi, what are you doing?" She opened her eyes and stared into red hair. Lifting her head let Katarina tilt her head back to look up at her.

"Just, uh, hugging you." Vi's arms were crossed over her chest, chest pressed into her back. "I like hugs."

"Well, I'm working." Katarina looked back at her desk, and the enforcer grinned, pressed her lips to the top of the assassin's head. She didn't get to see the smile on the Noxian's face as she continued to write. They only stayed like that for a few minutes before Vi let go and stepped around to sit on the floor, leaning against the chair.

"This is way comfier." She grinned, leaning back to look up at her Fiancé. Katarina didn't say anything; only shifted her chair backwards slightly to let Vi rest her head on her lap. It was another hour before the change in breathing was noticed. Katarina looked down and smiled softly. Vi had an arm across her lap, and her temple resting on her thigh. For once, she wasn't having any nightmares.

The only problem was getting her to bed.

"Vi?" Katarina put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. "Vi, this isn't a very good place to sleep."

"It's the best place." She mumbled, rubbing the side of her head on her leg.

"It might be, but this isn't very comfortable for me." After a heavy sigh and a few seconds of hesitation, Vi lifted her head and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"It's quite late, I didn't notice the time going by." Katarina stood up, smiling as her Fiancé used her desk as an aid. "Come on, let's go to bed." Vi let another yawn out as they left the room.

"Your legs are comfy, Kat. Which is weird, because you're muscular."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" The assassin looked back and got a sleepy nod.

"I'd give you more, but I'm too sleepy." Vi followed Katarina into their bedroom, then brushed past her and laid down, sighing softly.

"At least take your jacket off." It only took two complaints for her jacket and jeans to come off, laid over a chair in the room. After the enforcer laid down again, Katarina pulled a nightshirt over her head and followed suit, smiling as she was pulled into a strong, warm hug. A kiss was pressed into her forehead before Vi started to breathe softly again.

There was no guilt over the situation any more. Just happiness.

 **I really have no excuse for being almost 2 months late with this. I'm just a piece of shit.**


	13. Chapter 13

Deadly Deception

Chapter 13

 **I think its damn time that I get back to this.**

Katarina had already gotten used to the feeling of waking up in Vi's arms. The only other person that had happened with was Darius after a party. They had somehow ended up in the same bed, and there was almost a murder before they pieced together that they didn't have sex. She was much more comfortable waking up in another woman's arms. When Katarina moved slightly to put her arm under her head, Vi mumbled something and tightened her grip, pulling the Noxian into a tighter hug and burying her face into her hair. Usually, Katarina never wanted to stay in bed for longer than she had to, but it was different now. She never wanted to move from her Fiancé's arms.

That is until Vi started to mumble in her sleep.

"Vi." The bruiser continued mumbling. "Vi, wake up."

"Why?" She whined, letting go of Katarina and rolling onto her back. "I don't want to get up."

"We're not." The Noxian sighed, sitting up and stretching. "I just wanted you to stop mumbling in your sleep." Blue eyes opened, looking up at her.

"Then c'mere." Vi lifted her arms, and Katarina smiled as she laid back down, her head on Vi's shoulder, and arm over her stomach. A smile stretched across her face as fingers found her hair and started to play with it, and the second hand started to gently pet her arm. Most of Vi's skin, including her fingertips, was courser than Katarina's, leaving a weird feeling on the latter's skin, but it wasn't unwelcome. "Are we just gonna sit in your office all day again?"

"No, I think we need to do less of that." The assassin said. "I can't have you tearing my office apart like a trapped Drakehound."

"I never tore your office apart."

"Not yet, anyway." When Vi's head moved, Katarina looked up to smile into her pout. "Why don't we go for a tour of Noxus today? You haven't seen much of it yet." The pout vanished, and the enforcer stared at her for a few seconds, before looking confused.

"You want to walk around Noxus with me?" Katarina nodded and sat up to stretch, hiding a smile at the whine from her Fiancé. "I should have shown you around a lot sooner, honestly."

"You should have told me that we were getting married a lot sooner, too." The grin she looked back into showed no anger. "This is still nice, though."

"Come on." Katarina shook her head and patted Vi's thigh. "Unfortunately, we can't stay here all day."

"Not with that attitude." The assassin sighed and got out of bed, fighting back a yawn as she walked to the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Vi groaned at the idea of getting up, rolling onto her side and pulling the blanket over her head. Anyone that knew her would be worried about her and the upcoming marriage, even with the reassurances that Vi would give them. She would never admit her fear, or even admit that she had any. A lot of people would scoff at her attraction to Katarina, saying that it was Stockholm Syndrome, and then scream in pain as blood poured out of their noses.

In truth, Vi was scared.

In a lot of her long, quiet nights alone, she thought about her relationships; past and present. Her brother and sister only showed hatred and murderous intent towards her, and she thought she knew that her friends in Piltover hated her for staying in Noxus, even if it was to save someone's life. Vi had never thought about being in a dedicated relationship; she wasn't the kind of person for them. If the past was anything to go by, the bruiser could only deal with one night stands; and now she's getting married very soon. What if she fucked it up so badly, Katarina never wanted to see her again? Vi didn't want to imagine what would happen without the Assassin. She didn't want to be alone ever again, but what if-

"You look like you're trying to hide from the world." Vi uncovered her head and turned over when Katarina walked back into the room.

"What if I am?" She asked, grinning up at the Assassin as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We don't have time to hide from the world." Katarina said, smiling softly and tucking a loose piece of bubblegum hair out of her fiancé's face.

"Sure we do." Vi sat up and crossed her arms over Katarina's chest as she touched her forehead to the back of the assassin's head. "Lock the door, close the curtains, and we can stay in bed all day." Katarina winced and brushed her fingers over Vi's tattooed skin. Did she mean that as in...?

"N-No, let's not." The assassin got up, shrugging her fiancé's arms off. It took a few beats of silence before Vi scrambled out of bed.

"Wait, Kat," She put her hands on Katarina's shoulders. "I didn't mean it like that." She didn't turn around. "I know that you're not up for it." Vi wasn't wrong; even having hands on her shoulders was still slightly uncomfortable for her, so sleeping with someone was a very hard no.

"Let's just go for that walk." As Katarina walked into the closet, Vi pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and swore.

~X~

Like always, the people of Noxus turned to stare at the two women as they walked, their shoulders brushing against each other. No contact other than that was made; Katarina was obviously not a fan of public affection. Still, the two of them were close enough to be comfortable and feel safe.

"There's the happy couple!" Katarina stepped forward to avoid the arm that Draven tried to drape over her shoulder, and Vi accepted it with a grin. "I still want to be the best man." He huffed, grinding his index finger into Vi's tattooed cheek.

"Fuck off." She laughed, slapping his hand away. "Marriage doesn't work like that here." A confused look crossed her face as she met Katarina's angry expression. "Does it?"

"No," The assassin stepped forward and lifted Draven's arm off of her fiancé's shoulder, then dropped it behind her. "It doesn't." The executioner blinked a couple of times, then blinked at Katarina.

"Oh, I see. Somebody's a bit jealous." Vi looked between Draven's grin and Katarina's glare before what was happening clicked.

"Hey, it's alright." She stepped over to Katarina and put one hand on her waist, using the other to lower the dagger that was unsheathed. "What've you got to worry about?" Vi asked, touching her nose to the assassin's cheek. Katarina exhaled heavily and closed her eyes.

"Nothing." With one last glare to Draven, she cupped the back of Vi's neck and leaned into her touch, closing her eyes.

Draven stared at the two of them with a half confused, half stunned expression. Did Katarina really do that? She actually accepted that? The last he saw of her, simply brushing against her arm would make her snap like an angry wolf. And now, she not only accepted a hug, but calmed down with the touch. What kind of magic did Vi use to calm such a raging storm?

"I never thought that I would see something like that." Darius said, stopping next to his brother, healed arm folded over his other. With more attention, Katarina gently pressed her arm to Vi's chest; a signal to step away. She did, with a content look on her face until she looked to Darius.

"Hey! Is your arm okay now?" The warrior nodded and patted it. "Gotta make sure it stays good, right?"

"I can still swing my axe, just in case you get any ideas." Vi grinned and nodded, leaning on one leg to press her shoulder against her fiancé's. The gesture surprised Katarina, but the feeling of anger and the need to push her away was still there.

"Vi." A chill ran up the enforcer's spine. That tone of voice was saved for when she was in trouble. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" As she was pulled away, Vi gave the very stunned Blood Brothers a goodbye wave. Katarina led her by the hand through the dark stone streets of Noxus Prime, ignoring every stare that was thrown in their direction. Every street _still_ looked the same to the enforcer, not that she had much time to explore the city. After many streets and a few corners, the streets opened up slightly, with cafes and small restaurants on either side of the street. With the lack of people around, some of the employees looked expectantly at the pair, but Katarina stopped in front of a closed café, then stood, looking at the pavement, unsure of what to do next. "Kat?"

"I'm not comfortable with being close in public." Vi let go of her hand and moved to stand in front of her, gently gripping her arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I hugged you like that." Green eyes met blue. "I just didn't want you to stab Draven."

"You're okay with it?" Vi nodded, adding to her confusion. "I'm not fond of being touched, and I'm not fond of you being touched, and you don't mind?"

"Well, I do, but I understand." Vi moved one hand to scratch the back of her head. "Assassins have no emotion, and you're staring to get them again, right? You've got a lot to deal with, there." After a few beats of silence, Katarina smiled and looked at the floor again.

"The first few days that you joined my house, everyone else asked me about what I see in you." She looked up at her fiancé. "You're intelligent and understanding; my perfect counterpart."

"You're the first person to tell me that to my face." Vi grinned, going to kiss Katarina's forehead, then stopping. "I should probably ask, can I-" The Noxian leaned in and kissed her. As she pulled away, her stomach knotted at the blush that was spreading across Vi's cheeks.

 _She's made the effort. Its my turn._

"I have a suggestion." Katarina started, shrugging Vi's hands off of her shoulders. "We start simply. Like this." She lifted the enforcers hand. "Nothing too much, but it's a start."

"Anything is more than enough with you, Kat." As Vi put a chin on her shoulder and wrapped her free arm around Katarina's back, the assassin sighed, smiling. The future was promising.


	14. Chapter 14

Deadly Deception

Chapter 14

 **Hey, I know I haven't updated for a while, but please don't hate me.**

A gentle hand touched Katarina's shoulder, waking her with a sharp inhale and eyes snapping open. One of her arms was trapped under Vi's side, and the one that was under her pillow reached for the knives on her bedside table until the hand touched her wrist.

"It's me. Relax." She blinked a few times, focusing on Leblanc's smiling face, then looking at Vi, who was still sleeping peacefully, head on her chest and arm over her waist. Katarina looked back to Leblanc, who was still smiling.

"How did you get into my house?" That was answered with a chuckle. "Or my room?"

"Please, how weak do you think I am?" Confused, green eyes looked around again. "Regardless, I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Trying to move with Vi asleep on you is difficult.

"Swain has asked me to ensure that you are married today."

"What?!" She tried to hiss it, but yelled. The enforcer whined 'what?' in her sleep and started to lift her head. Katarina shushed her and gently pet her hair. "Nothing, Vi. Sleep." She whined again and shuffled closer, pressing her face into her fiancé's neck. LeBlanc sighed in relief when Katarina looked back at her, ignoring the glare. "What do you mean that he wants us to be married today?" She asked, quieter this time.

"Exactly what I said." The mage gently touched Katarina's shoulder again, smiling. "I'm assuming that it's not going to be a problem." The assassin was always calm and collected, but as she thought about it, her heart started to beat faster.

"I... I guess not." She looked between LeBlanc and her Fiancé a couple of times. "Can you leave for a minute?"

"Don't take too long." She smiled as she left, closing the door gently to not wake Vi up. She didn't know what the Enforcer was like when she woke up, and she didn't want to find out. Katarina was tempted to go back to sleep, but if Swain really orchestrated this, that wouldn't end well.

"Hey," She hummed, kissing the top of Vi's head and gently petting the arm over her waist. "I need to get up."

"Why?"

"Bathroom." It was a small lie, but after everything that's happened, it still made Katarina feel horrible. Vi grumbled and rolled onto her back, then stretched. "I'll be back soon."

"Cool..." Smiling again, the assassin kissed her fiancé's forehead and walked silently to her closet, pulling a jacket on and taking a few pieces of clothing, including shoes. The weight of the situation didn't fully set in until the door had been quietly pulled closed, and Katarina was looking into the void that was LeBlanc's smile.

"All ready?" The mage smiled, holding a hand out for the assassin to grip as she pulled her shoes on.

"I'm... not sure." LeBlanc gave a seemingly understanding nod as the two of them started to walk through the house. "It's very sudden."

"But you're still willing to commit? "

"Of course I am." Katarina shot her a glare. "Do you really doubt that?"

"Actions speak louder than words." The two of them stepped outside, both of them shivering as the cold, early morning air brushed against their skin. "Come on, I'll send someone to get Vi when she won't be... in the way."

"I don't think that you have as much faith as you claim." LeBlanc chuckled and motioned for Katarina to walk.

~X~

"Hey..." Vi grumbled and swatted at the hand that tickled her nose. "C'mon..." She swatted at the hand again and rolled over. Draven straightened his back and started to think, twirling his moustache. After a few moments, he grinned, and laid down next to her on his side, putting one foot behind his knee, and resting his head on his hand.

"Kat?" Vi mumbled and rolled back over, not bothering to open her eyes. "Feels like you've been gone for ages..." She pushed herself closer and unknowingly pressed her forehead against Draven's chest. He tried his best not to laugh as Vi slowly woke up and realize who she was cuddled up to. When she looked up at him, he just grinned.

"I didn't think that you liked me that much." He laughed as he was shoved to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Draven?!" Vi sat up and rubbed her face, looking around the room before Draven got back up. "Where's Katarina?"

"Probably at the church." He laid back down in the same position and scratched the inside of his nose.

"This isn't your bed!" Vi shoved him to the floor again, and glared when he laughed. "What church? What the fuck is going on?"

"Ah, yeah. You didn't hear, did you?" Draven knelt next to the bed, resting his head on his hand. "Swain wants you and Katarina to be married today. In like, an hour or two." When Vi didn't say anything, he quirked an eyebrow and reached over with his free hand to poke her arm. "Hey." She still stared. "Are you dead?"

"Married today?!" The shout scared him, and Vi got out of bed, then started to pace the room, balling her hands into fists and swinging them around as if she was fighting. "I thought I'd have more fucking time to prepare, I thought we'd be going there together!"

"Hey, relax." Draven stood up and backhanded his friend's shoulder. "Breathe. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know, I could drop the fucking rings-"

"Rings?" They looked at each other again. "What kind of marriage has rings?" Draven asked.

"Is marriage here not like marriage in Piltover?"

"Probably not?" Both Draven and Vi stared at each other for about a minute before the executioner cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should probably go to the church... and you should probably put some pants on." Vi looked down at her underwear and laughed shakily, gently patting Draven's shoulder.

"Yeah... let's face this head on, right?" She turned towards the walk-in closet, then looked over her shoulder. "You're gonna have to get out, though."

"Yeah, yeah..." Draven waved a hand and shoved the other into his pocket as he walked towards the door. He opened it, then looked back with a grin. "Nice ass, by the way."

"Out!" He laughed, barely dodging the book that was thrown at his head and slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, Vi let out a shaky sigh and relaxed her shoulders. There was a part of her that was excited to get married, especially to a woman she cared so much about-

 _Surprisingly..._

A short romance that was based on a lie... both indicators for a short marriage, but the two of them seemed to be so much in love, so that was a good start. Trying her best to swallow her nerves, Vi walked over to the walk-in closet and sorted through the racks of clothes to try and find what Katarina designated as her 'smart' clothes. A short-sleeved grey dress shirt, and black dress pants that thankfully weren't skin tight. It took her a few minutes to get dressed, and Draven was getting impatient, to the point of walking into the room without knocking as the Enforcer was strapping her armoured boots on.

"What the hell are you putting those on for?" He asked, arms half-raised in disbelief.

"I gotta have my own touch for this." Vi grinned, giving him a glance before going back to fixing the final part of her outfit.

"Your hair and tattoos aren't a part of it?" Draven put his hand over her arm, and got a slight glare in response.

"Just deal with it." Vi stood up and tried to straighten out her messy pink hair. "Let's go. Let's get this over with."

"Not really the kinda attitude I'd expect from someone who's about to get married." He patted her back and tilted his head towards the door. Neither of them wanted to speak as they walked through the house, and onto the street, where quite a few people turned to look. Swain and LeBlanc had spread the word of one of their top generals getting married, just to add that extra barrier behind the two of them. Vi did indeed feel the pressure, and swallowed her nerves just enough to continue walking next to Draven, who was appreciating the attention, even if it wasn't all on him. The Enforcer clenched her fists and tried her best to focus on what was coming, and most of all, Katarina.

The church loomed in the distance as the two of them walked; Vi's heart hammering harder and harder as she looked up at the dark, carved stone and stained-glass windows. Not much religion remained in Noxus, but the church was still a landmark. Not many people were allowed inside, due to the marriage being of high blood and high power, but a few people were still waiting outside, trying to catch glimpses of Noxus' greatest fighters and strategists.

"Get out of the way!" Draven shouted, waving his arms aside, possibly trying to hit one or two civilians. "Move, before I start throwing my axes!" They made a 'path' to the front of the church, still trying to stand out from the crowd. The two of them got to the doors, finally standing alone again in a small room, with four exits; one leading to the main hall. "Alright, you gotta go... right from here."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go sit down." He patted her shoulder and gave her a toothy grin. "You'll be fine. LeBlanc's probably gonna be up there. Well, either her or her clone."

"Well, uh, thanks... I guess..." He grinned again and walked into the main room, carefully opening and closing the door so nobody saw Vi before they needed to. She did see a few people she didn't recognise, and her fear level raised again. She tried to breathe deeply and calm herself down as she walked into the door on the right and down a short hallway to the next one.

"There you are! Finally!" As expected, LeBlanc strode across the room to grip the front of Vi's shirt and pull her further in. The room was plain; half of it cut off by a folding divider, obviously for changing. "We need to start the ceremony right now."

"Is that actually you, or is it a clone?" Vi asked.

"Honestly, what kind of question..." The mage started to act slightly motherly, making sure that the Enforcer's clothes were neat. "I'm the clone, obviously..." Vi rolled her eyes and looked at the closed door in front of her. "Okay. When I open this door, both you and Katarina will walk up to the basin in the centre of the room, and listen to the instructions from the church Elder, got it?"

"Got it." The nerves were mostly calmed, and Vi released the tension in her hands. Giving her one final smile, LeBlanc's clone opened the door, revealing a room full of people that looked between her and Katarina expectantly, but Vi only had eyes for the former. Both of them met eyes across the room, and over the plain stone basin between them. Any nervous energy and anxiety vanished as they saw each other. Both LeBlanc and her clone vanished, quickly re-appearing in the empty spot next to Swain, and they exchanged a nod with each other.

"An exchange of power!" The grizzled elder started, raising his arms, a golden knife in one hand. "A bonding of warriors! Please approach!" Vi and Katarina stepped up to the basin; the Enforcer not hearing the snickers and whispers about her armoured boots. "We bring these two warriors together, in hopes that having a part of each other in their veins will make them even stronger; and their bond will exist forever!" The Elder snatched Vi's wrist wit surprising speed and held her hand up. "Only by spilling blood do we create a blend of something even stronger!" She winced as he cut deeply into her skin, and a splash of blood painted the smooth stone.

"Healing..." Katarina whispered, only loud enough for Vi to hear. The enforcer bit back a curse and held her hand over the basin, trying to flex it so the cut didn't close. The Assassin tried to watch with no emotion, but couldn't hide a smile.

"These two women are strong, and together, they will create something stronger!" The Elder gripped Katarina's hand next and made the same slice, her blood splashing into the basin next, and mixing with Vi's. The Enforcer's hand was facing the Elder, and when he placed the knife down to proceed with the ceremony, he looked at the healing cut in confusion, and the awkward silence passed over the hall. After a few seconds of confusion, he Elder leaned closer to Vi.

"I heal quickly. Cut again." She hissed, glancing over at Katarina, who was still smiling.

"This is not part of the ceremony..."

"Well, I'm not Noxian!" A few people in the hall started to mumble between themselves, and the Elder glanced over them, then sliced deeply into Vi's hand again, quickly balancing the knife on the edge of the basin.

"By the joining of the blood-" He pressed their hands together, ignoring Katarina's shiver as she imagined Vi's chemically enhanced blood in her veins. "These two are bonded for life; and in all things!" As they continued holding their hands together, the Elder ducked down and stood back up with two necklaces in his hands; small vials on chains that were surrounded by metal patterns, and he dipped them both into the basin, collecting some of the blood and holding them in the air. "You will carry a symbol of this joining at all times; a reminder that you are now one!"

People in the hall started to applaud and stand, including Draven who put his fingers in his mouth to whistle at the newlywed couple, but Swain and LeBlanc didn't move. The two of them continued staring at the Assassin and the Enforcer, who were smiling sheepishly at each other. After a few minutes, the mage leaned closer to her closest friend.

"Do you believe?"

"I do not." Swain growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I still smell a coup. There will be no mercy."

 **Alright, 4 month hiatus over, no big deal, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Deadly Deception  
Chapter 15

 **And now, the heavy shit begins.**

There wasn't a plan originally for a reception after the wedding, but after Draven's shouting for everybody to go for a 'few drinks', and Darius' agreement solidified it. The Blood Brothers both tried to throw an arm over Vi's shoulders and almost started fighting each other before she calmed them down. Cassiopeia and Talon invited themselves along, to be supportive for their sister, if nothing else. The waitress at the bar had just brought over wooden mugs of beer for the men (and Vi), and happily 'clunked' their mugs together, whilst cheering. Katarina and Cassiopeia had decided to share a bottle of wine, smiling at the rest of the group as they drank. Most of the other patrons had decided to leave when they saw the group of champions walk in. It was in favour of their health.

"So!" Draven put his arm over Vi's shoulders roughly, grinning so hard, his moustache was almost in his nose. "How is the married life going to treat you?"

"The same as usual, I guess." She grinned back, touching her new necklace gently. "Nothing really has to change, does it?"

"Other than your last name." Darius chuckled.

"Yeah, now I have one." The Noxians all looked between each other, expressions in different stages of confused. "It's going to be so fucking weird to write my name down now."

"You didn't have a last name?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I don't even know which city I was born in, Cass." She accepted that answer with another few seconds of thought and a shrug.

"Well, the only way is forward." Katarina smiled, putting her hand on her wife's shoulder. "A last name isn't going to change much, is it?"

"Probably not. I'll just have to remember that I have one." The Assassin gave her a smile and held her glass out to her sister, silently asking for more wine.

"You two are making me want to try and find a partner again." Darius attempted a smile, but it didn't really work.

"Oh, please. You just want to fuck someone." His brother huffed, backhanding his chest. "Oh hey, speaking of which," He leaned closer to Vi, a grin spreading across his face. "How's that going for you two?" The only sound came from Katarina slamming her glass onto the table with unexpected strength, shattering it and cracking the wood.

"What in the world was that?" Talon asked, leaning away subtly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Vi asked, gently taking her hand and looking at her palm.

"I'm fine, Vi." She didn't pull her hand away, which is what everyone else expected. "How did I shatter that?"

"I was kinda hoping that my DNA wouldn't have affected you." All of the Noxians stared at Vi in confusion as she looked up. "Alright, how do I put this... I'm a genetic nightmare, because I'm pretty sure that I was an experiment in a lab. It's why I'm super fucking strong, and why I heal so fast. Since Katarina and I shared blood-"

"She gained some of your power?" Talon finished, getting a nod.

"It's not gonna be too much, since you didn't get much of my blood... Here, squeeze my hand." The Enforcer held her hand up in front of her wife and gave her a nod. She hesitated for a second, then gripped Vi's hand, squeezing harshly. Everybody cringed when they heard her fingers snap and crunch, including Draven, surprisingly. "Yeah, you didn't get much."

"That's your reaction?" Cassiopeia asked. "She just crushed your hand, and you say it isn't that bad?"

"Yeah, it's only a couple of broken fingers." Darius' chuckle brought the attention to him.

"With an attitude like that, maybe I should have married you instead." The sharp glare from Katarina made him shrink away.

"Not on your life, Darius." Vi grinned, hiding her hand under the table to forcibly put her fingers back into place. "I would fucking break you." Katarina smiled at her wife, and gave her an approving nod.

"Could we get another glass over here?" Cassiopeia asked, turning to the bar. "There was an... accident."

"You must have incredible control over your strength, Vi." Talon mused as Katarina got a second glass of wine.

"I guess. It's just something I needed." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "It'd make life a fuckton harder if I crushed the ground every time I took a step." Unknown to the small party, Swain's raven, Beatrice, was standing on the top of the open door and listening to their conversation. The General himself was sitting behind his desk, tensely tapping his fingers in a pattern as he learned more about Vi's abilities. Katarina was indeed right; having Vi as a part of Noxus would be an incredible advantage to them, but not if she was not a part of the supposed plan to overthrow him. LeBlanc silently entered the room, nodding to Swain as he glanced up.

I think we should probably go home before Draven gets his nose broken. Katarina's voice came out from the orb that was held in Swain's clawed hand.

It would still be better than having your arm broken. Darius' came next.

Are you still hung up on that? Vi's voice made the Deceiver cringe, now that she was knowledgeable of what was to come.

"Did you arrange the attack?" Swain asked, crushing the orb.

"Yes, they are preparing themselves now. An attack in the dead of night."

"Make sure they know that Cassiopeia and Talon are to be interrogated, not killed." She nodded. "I know that look, Evaine."

"I am going with the team, and I am going to make sure that they are safe." The General just sighed and stood up. "That will not be a problem, I'm sure."

"I would rather not have you in danger." LeBlanc let the tension out of her back and smiled, spinning her staff over her hand and tapping it on the floor.

"I am powerful, Swain. You must remember that."

"That power won't mean much if you take a punch." She tensed up again and grimaced. Swain closed his eyes for a few moments, then looked at his friend again. "The Du Coteaus are walking back to their mansion. Stay safe, Evaine."

Beatrice flew over the small group of four as they left the bar, watching and following until Swain called her back. Only Talon glanced up at the sound of her wings beating, narrowed his eyes, and looked back at his sisters. Cassiopeia was poking fun at Katarina, who had an arm around Vi's waist.

"It's so sweet to see you so close with someone, Kat!" Cass cooed, poking her side with her finger. Vi was trying not to show her amusement, her arm laid over her wife's shoulders.

"That's the talk of someone who wants to lose fingers." Katarina managed a half glare and swatted at her sister's hand, wary of the strength that might not have faded from her body. "Leave it alone, Cass."

"It is surprising, you must admit." Talon added. "Before this, you wouldn't even touch someone when the two of you were alone."

"Yes, yes, it's a miracle, now drop it." Her grip tightened on Vi's waist, and the enforcer gave her a grin.

"Oh come on, Katarina. We're just joking with you." Cassiopeia said, not even getting a glance.

"It's not really joking, it's pushing buttons." Vi shrugged. "You guys should just drop it." Both Cassiopeia and Talon almost stopped walking. Even after living with Vi for so long, they didn't fully know how to respond to her, or what to expect. The enforcer, instead of taking notice, lifted her free hand and brushed the back of her fingers over Katarina's cheek.

"Well, we could always theorise how somebody who was raised as a building-breaking, killing machine is so gentle." Talon suggested, getting a laugh in return.

"Practice." Vi grinned. "Nobody is gonna want to be near someone that destroys the ground they walk on."

"Alright, alright. Let's get inside." Katarina sighed, ducking out from under her wife's arm and opening the front gate to the mansion. "I didn't drink that much, but I still feel... light."

"That's because you're a lightweight, Kat." Vi laughed, following her. After the two of them walked into the mansion, Cassiopeia and Talon turned to look at each other for a long moment.

"Do you think that we will need to sleep with a pillow over our heads tonight?" He asked, getting a flash of fangs with a grin from his sister.

"Nothing has happened so far, why would tonight be any different?" As they followed their... admittedly strange family inside and shut the door, two of LeBlanc's agents landed in front of the door and silently pressed a barrier against it, then looked up and nodded to the mage, who was overlooking the street. The rest of the agents moved around the dark stone, covering each window carefully, as not to be seen. Night had fallen quickly, due to the touch of magic. Talon had decided to hide in his room, as he claimed that seeing his sister being so 'loving' with someone was too weird for him.

After an hour, and a bottle of wine, Katarina had been pulled into her wife's lap, with, surprisingly, barely any complaining. Cassiopeia agreed with Talon being weirded out about how Katarina was acting; something other than coldly indifferent, but it was also sweet. She did want to leave the room, but also wanted to stay in the kitchen and drink coffee.

It was quite a dilemma.

"You've got a weird expression, Cass." The naga broke out of her daydream and looked at Vi and Katarina, the former grinning, and the latter half-glaring. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She replied, picking her cup up and watching the last of her coffee swirl as she moved it. "Just adjusting to this." Katarina raised an eyebrow and tightened her grip on Vi's wrist. She knew that her brother and sister would see her in a different light, but the strange look... that stung. The assassin got to her feet and adjusted her gloves to focus on something.

"I think it's time to lay down." She said, moving to take a step until Vi put a gentle hand on her bicep.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked, smiling when Katarina's expression softened.

"If you want to." Vi gave her a nod and let go, watching her wife walk out of the room before turning back to Cass.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up, Cass?"

"What are you, a therapist?"

"Hey, I may be a dumbass, but I'm not an idiot." Cassiopeia looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I can tell when something is up."

"It's... Have you ever grown up with someone, seeing them in the same way, and all of a sudden, they're completely different?" Silence stretched out between them, Vi nodding solemnly.

"Yeah, but... It was different." She ruffled her bubblegum hair and shook her head. "I get what you mean, though." Again, silence stretched between the two of them before she realised what Vi meant.

"I see..." Cassiopeia got a shrug in return. "I doubt that my relationship with my sister will take the same turn as yours."

"I'm hoping for that, too." Vi grinned and stood up, taking the couple of steps towards her new sister-in-law and patting her shoulder. "I know it's still gonna be a weird adjustment, but the past couple of months have to count for something, right?" Before the Naga could answer, Vi walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Sighing deeply, she slammed the ceramic cup onto the table and rubbed her forehead. She wasn't wrong... the Du Coteau household had become used to their forth member before she had joined them in name, but now that she and the head of the household were married, things felt different.

In Noxian culture, it was expected of the firstborn of a family to continue the name of the house, to become the main source of the next of the name, but there wasn't a chance of Katarina producing an heir in this situation, and not a chance of Cassiopeia herself producing one at all. Talon was only a Du Coteau in name, so he was out of the question...

The sound of a window squeaking behind her made Cassiopeia turn in her seat and stare into the night sky.

"Hello?" One of Leblanc's agents held his breath, trying to be as small as possible, pressing himself against the end of the line of countertops, out of her line of sight. None of them had counted on the window squeaking as he opened it, and the four of them that were tasked with securing the Naga had to duck and dive out of sight. The agent on the inside, wearing a black, tactical, uniform, held his breath until he heard Cassiopeia get up from her seat, and dared to look around the corner. She was leaning over the counter and looking into the dark garden, confusion on her face. Popping one of his chest compartments open, the agent pulled a metal rod out of it and rolled silently across the floor to crouch behind the Naga. He had been warned of her poison, flexed his gloved hands, and stood up, swiftly moving the thick metal in front of her face and pulling it into her mouth to act as a gag.

The element of surprise worked in his favour, as Cassiopeia clawed at his wrists and threw herself back, trying to dislodge him. He hung on tightly, keeping the metal bar in place between her teeth and using his body weight to roll her onto her front, effectively pinning her.

"I am not here to hurt you." The rest of his small squad came through the window, assisting in tying Cassiopeia's hands behind her back. Keeping one knee on her back, he pressed the side of her head against the floor, pulling the poison covered metal away from her face.

"Then what are you doing?" She hissed, shooting the agents a glare that was almost as deadly as her nature.

"Making sure that you don't alert the people we're after." LeBlanc smiled from her seat on a countertop. Cassiopeia had to strain her neck to look at the smiling mage. "I'll have to explain more later, I'm afraid..." She hopped silently onto the floor and walked towards the door. "But you should think about your plan to run the Du Coteau household from now on."

A few minutes earlier, Vi had walked into the bedroom where Katarina was removing her wrist armour and surprised her with a hug from behind, followed by kissing along her shoulder and neck.

"How exactly did you become so affectionate?" The assassin mused, smiling as she put her armour down.

"I don't know, it's just who I am." Vi grinned, resting her chin on Katarina's shoulder. "I like being close to people; especially people I love."

"Yes, well, as much as you are your own person, I think I will take ownership of that affection." The enforcer laughed and let go, walking to the opposite side of the bed.

"I still need to hug my friends, Kat." She grinned, unlacing her boots. "Platonic love still counts."

"I can't say no to that, can I?" As Katarina laid down and stretched her arms over her head, Vi laid down, moved herself closer, and rested her hand over her wife's stomach, whilst gently petting her hair. She pressed more kisses to the exposed skin on her neck and shoulder; sending shivers through her skin. There was something different about these. They were more... forward. They had a lot more meaning behind them. "Vi... Vi, wait."

"Sorry, sorry," Vi pulled her head back, looking apolagetic and smug at the same time. "Too much?"

"No, just-" Katarina leaned away slightly with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just used to, uh," The enforcer rolled onto her back again and lifted a pillow up to put over her face. "I'm used to getting really close with women, and I've never been married before, I was just going back into my old habits..." Aftar staring at her wife for a few moments, and listening to the mumbling from under the pillow, Katarina smiled and moved up to her knees.

"Well, I did say that I wanted to be the only object of your affection." Vi moved the pillow slightly to look at her, just in case she was angry. "I am not used to it, though."

"Wait, shit." Even when the two of them were sitting down, Katarina felt dwarfed next to her wife. The pillow was thrown somewhere in the room as she sat up. "I'm not your, uh, first, right? I'm definitely not worth that."

"Okay, you need to work on being less self-deprecating." Vi nodded in agreement, and the Noxian looked away, with the blissful look still there. "But no, I have slept with people before, but it has never been through a relationship. So, I still am not used to being with you." The smile faded, and Katarina looked back. "You have had relationships before."

"Well, yeah, but they didn't mean anything." Katarina raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, okay, they meant something at the time, but most of it was lonliness and stress. There's nothing in the whole fucking world that can compare to you, Kat." The smile came back, and Vi mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Like I said before, I don't wanna be too forward without you wanting me to."

"I know, and thank you." However, with a smirk across her lips, Katarina waited until Vi was leaning back on her hands and swung her leg over her lap whilst pressing her hands onto her shoulders. "I'm not quite as shy as you think, however." Vi completely 'crashed' for a minute, staring at her wife with her hands hovering in the air. "Hey." She clicked a couple of times in front of her face. "Stay with me."

"Sorry, sorry." Shaking her head and sprinkling a few pink hairs into the air, Vi smiled widely and rested her hands on Katarina's waist. "I've never had somebody as hot as you do that."

"You need to get used to it, now." Again, Vi leaned forward and pressed kisses against Katarina's neck, who shivered at the contact. When she felt teeth on her skin, the assassin cupped her cheek and coaxed her to lift her head so she could kiss her. She moved slowly, her hand stroking Vi's tattooed cheek and rubbing her back to try and relax her. As her muscles loosened, -not that someone who wasn't close could tell-, Katarina pushed against her wife's shoulder, silently telling her to lay down. It definitely felt right for the assassin; pinning her wife under her for almost full control. She always hated it when her few male 'hook ups' tried to dominate what they were doing. One of them did end up with a stab wound.

Even as the kiss deepened, and Katarina moved a hand to grip a fistful of pink hair, Vi was reluctant to move her own hands away from where they were resting. Her thumbs did gently stroke her wife's skin, but she was still nervous about pushing too far, or trying to go too quickly.

"Vi," Katarina broke the kiss and lifted her head, breaking the thin string of saliva with her teeth. "I'm not here to do all the work."

"Sorry, I'm just worried-"

"You _know_ that I will give you a signal if you go too far." She moved her head back down, taking advantage of Vi's open mouth and kissed her again, in a wet, but loving way. The enforcer moaned softly into it and released her iron grip on Katarina's waist to stroke a few circles into her back and cup her rear, waiting a few moments for a reaction before tightening her hand. The strained gasp from Katarina trying to hide her reaction was a good sign, and Vi lifted her knee, pressing her thigh gently against her crotch. The Noxian moaned into the kiss and gripped her wife's hair tight enough to pull it. She didn't know that Vi enjoyed having her hair pulled, and she pressed her thigh tighter, grinding it against Katarina for a few moments before the Assassin heard a floorboard creak outside of the door, and pushed herself up, turning her head to stare at it.

"Sorry, sorry," Vi removed her hands quickly and rested them on the bed next to her head, trying not to panic. "Did I go too far? I-" Katarina gently covered her mouth, still staring intently at the door.

"Talon?" She knew that it wasn't her brother; an assassin knows how not to make noise, and which floorboards in their house creaks. Calling his name was simply a precaution to see if he was walking around without being careful of his feet.

But of course, it wasn't. Talon would never make such a mistake.

Katarina looked back at Vi and pressed her finger to her lips in a wordless request to stay silent as she got off of her and off the bed, walking to the door and pressing her ear against it. Her trained ear heard breathing she didn't recognise. Two people, probably waiting to burst into the room. Vi had sat up to try and see what she was doing, being as quiet as possible. It wasn't anything that she had done, -she hoped-, but something was wrong. Katarina's expression had become completely neutral, just like how she used to be. The Enforcer pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood up, and then was kicked to the floor by an agent that swung through the window, feet first, and landed squarely between her shoulder blades.

Katarina turned to defend her, and got thrown forward as the two agents on the other side of the door slammed it open, and she put her hands out, putting them firmly on the floor and swinging herself towards Vi, kicking the agent that was standing on her in the chest and smiling as she hit the wall. She didn't need to turn around to see where the other two agents were. Vi had gotten up and stepped back, possibly a bit too close as red hair tickled the back of her neck.

"Any idea what's going on?" She asked, cracking her knuckles and getting ready to beat up anybody that even looked at her wife in the wrong way. "Or did I fuck up somehow?"

"Not that I know." Katarina's eyes flicked to the daggers on the nightstand and back to the agent. She needs a plan, and she needs a plan quickly.

"I need my gauntlets, Kat." Vi said, quieter so their attackers couldn't hear. "I charge, you back me up?"

"Hold on." Katarina cleared her throat. "Where are my brother and sister?"

"Alive, but restrained." One of the agents at the door replied. "Our orders are to end the two of you." Vi had heard 'I'm going to kill you' so many times, and in so many different ways, her only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. Katarina, however, felt as if her soul escaped her body for a few moments before the statement sunk in. Somebody wants them dead. Somebody who has enough power to hire a team of assassins.

However, the two of them were fortunate that the only team that wanted to fight a superhuman and master assassin were only skilled enough to incapacitate people that weren't prepared.

"Vi." The Enforcer moved her arm back and took Katarina's hand in her own. She had spoken softly enough for the agents not to hear them. "We need a distraction, and we need to get somewhere out in the open."

"Oh, not a problem." Even without looking at her, the assassin knew that her wife was grinning. "Cover your ears." She lifted her hands and pressed her palms over them without thinking, and was mostly protected from the high-pitched, almost inhuman shrieking noise that Vi started to make. It was unexpected and strange, but it worked. The agent in front of Katarina flinched and covered her ears, giving her the opportunity to dash forward, dagger in her palm, and impale the agent to the wall through her neck. As she gurgled and crawled helplessly at the blade, she was forced to watch Vi slam her friends' heads together so hard, their skulls exploded on impact with each other, creating splatters of blood and brain matter hit the wall behind them. Katarina glared and held the Agent to the wall until she stopped struggling, then pulled her dagger out, stepping aside to avoid the spray of blood from where the serrated side of dagger dug into her flesh. Both women turned to look at the other, Vi's face and shirt dotted with blood.

"Time to go?" Vi asked, waiting for Katarina to look over how she killed them before getting a nod.

"Get your gauntlets. We're probably going to need them." She nodded and leaned out of the door to check if anybody was stood outside, and gave the assassin the 'ok' hand sign before jogging out of the room. Katarina stepped over the two bodies that were killed together and opened the door to her wardrobe. She clicked the light on and looked around. It was obvious that she and Vi needed to run from Noxus, because only Swain could command such a power to have one of his generals killed. She lifted her belt down from a hook and put it on, shortly followed by as many daggers that could fit.

"Kat!" Vi ran back into the room, gauntlets over her hands, and leaned into the wardrobe. "I just sneaked a look downstairs, and LeBlanc is sat down there with Cass and Talon. They're both tied up and gagged." Katarina looked at the floor, eyes narrowed. If they're not dead, then it must just be the two of them that Swain wants dead. "What do we do?"

"Can't you come up with a plan yourself?" She snapped, then sighed. "Sorry, it's not your fault."

"Just take a breath." Vi stepped into the closet and put her giant hands on her wife's arms. "Bottle it up for now, and you can bitch about it to me later, okay?" Katarina inhaled deeply, and sighed again. "I'm gonna get you out of here alive; even if I don't." That statement made her raise an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Vi only managed to stumble through a couple of sounds before she was pulled down by the front of her shirt, an inch away from Katarina's face. "Over my dead body are you not coming with me, Vi." The Enforcer grinned and nodded.

"Gotcha. I'll get you out alive, and you'll get me out alive."

"Unfortunately," Both women turned their heads, seeing LeBlanc standing in the middle of the bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest, and one hand holding her staff. "I'm on orders to let neither of you out of here alive." She visibly flinched as Vi turned fully around, clenching her mechanical fists to release steam.

"You and what army?" Vi asked, nodding to the fresh corpses on the floor. "Remember what it took to even get me to Noxus?"

"Even then, it was half-willingly." Katarina added. "Step aside, LeBlanc."

"Or what?" Out of the sight of the mage, a hand gently touched Vi's back, and she froze in place, waiting for a silent signal. "The two of you are against a city. What could you possibly do to save yourselves?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Katarina smiled, which unnerved her. "I think we may need to break down some walls." She lifted her hand, and Vi swung her arm forward, effectively throwing herself forward at the mage. She swung roughly, aiming to hit at least somewhere on the side of her torso, and barely missed as LeBlanc threw herself into a displacement, appearing in the doorway with wide eyes. As Vi lunged for her again, the fight became house-wide as she tried to chase the mage down through her vanishing and re-appearing from the air.

"Get back here!" Vi yelled, planting a hand on the bannister to vault over it and land in the living room, much to Cassiopeia and Talon's surprise.

"Katarina!" As she ran downstairs, the assassin looked over to her sister, and ignored the chase that her wife was a part of. "Just go! They don't want us!"

"But I-"

"Go!" Talon yelled. "Your life is needed!" A moment of silence, and a moment of clarity. Katarina nodded to her siblings, then watched LeBlanc distort herself to different places twice before she threw a dagger to where she was most likely to go next; barely missing her target of the chest and hitting her in the shoulder.

"Vi!" She stopped dead in her tracks as the mage fell, and looked to her wife. "We need to go!" Vi huffed and shot a final glare at LeBlanc.

"You're not gonna be so lucky next time." The usually stoic leader of the Black Rose looked fearful for the first time in over a hundred years, being glared at by a woman who was just swinging around eight thousand pounds of weight with the intent to kill. The fear was still there, even after the pair of killing machines ran out of the door; Katarina's siblings watching in silence.

On the dark streets of Noxus prime; the only light coming from the flames from the hanging lanterns, Vi followed Katarina closely, her gauntlets held close to her chest to avoid swinging them into anything by accident. The citizens of the city were currently on lockdown just in case. You can never be too sure of the actions of two women who have been portrayed as usurpers.

The two of them ran in one direction for only a few minutes before the Enforcer skidded to a stop; looking around.

"Vi?" Katarina slowed to a stop ahead of her and turned to look. "Come on, we need to go."

"Go where?" She asked. "We're only running in one direction."

"Out of Noxus Prime." She walked back and put a hand on her wife's bicep in an attempt to comfort her. "We can't think of why they want to kill us right now. We just need to get away."

"So, you want to run out of the front gates?" Katarina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly as a signal that she wanted to hear more. "They're gonna expect that. As soon as LeBlanc tells whoever she's working for that we're still around, more soldiers are gonna come and try and surround us and kill us. Even if we get through that, they'll hunt us through everywhere that Noxus owns."

"You _need_ to show your intelligence more often." Vi grinned sheepishly at that. "Where do we go if we can't leave through the front gates?" The Assassin watched her wife closely as she looked around the buildings, and then jumped as a loud boat horn sounded out through the silent air.

"The docks!" She yelled, only to be shushed. "We steal a boat and sail to Piltover! It's a port city!"

"You want to sail to Piltover?" Vi had started to bounce on the balls of her feet, obviously excited about her plan. "Do you know how to sail?"

"Kinda, I drove a big boat once."

"Do you know how to get to Piltover by sea?"

"If we follow the land for a little while, we'll be able to see the buildings in the city and sail towards them." Even with the lack of planning and foresight... it was still the best plan that they had.

Katarina wasn't too fond of the idea of hiding in Piltover, though.

"Then let's go get a boat." Green eyes closed for a moment, then looked up to a bright smile before she was pulled into a bear hug.

"We're gonna get out of this mess properly, Kat!" Vi lifted her off her feet during the hug, then paused as she turned. "Oh, uh, do you want to hang onto my back as I run there?"

"I can run by myself, thank you." She gently lowered Katarina down onto her feet and raised a fist with a grin. "Follow me as close as possible. There's no way that I'm losing you." The assassin brushed her fingers gently over Vi's tattooed cheek for a moment before hardening her gaze and nodding. She turned towards the edge of Noxus Prime's highest 'ridge' of houses and walked towards it, Vi following her closely, to look out over the massive city. Soldiers had started to patrol the streets and look into alleyways between buildings. Even from where they were stood, their body language was obviously nervous.

"How good are you at parkour, Kat?"

"Parkour?"

"It can be called free running, too." The questioning look continued. "Y'know, like, running across rooftops and climbing over buildings to get where you want."

"I'm fine with it."

"Just checking to see if I need to keep an eye on you and catch you." Vi grinned, giving her a wink.

"Just follow me." Katarina said, rolling her eyes and stepping off of the ledge. She kicked off of the wall to land in a roll onto the rooftop below her. Vi dropped lower, hitting the ground and cracking the stone. The Assassin rolled her eyes again and tapped her heel against the slate roof before breaking into a run and jumping to the next rooftop, listening closely for her wife's heavier footsteps behind her. It didn't take either of them that long to reach the edge of the second ledge, and Katarina was surprised by Vi jumping into the air to catch her and give her a safer landing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She grinned after she landed, one knee on the ground and her wife sat in the palms of her gauntlets.

"Vi, this is serious."

"I know. That's why I gave you the safest landing I could." She stood up and placed the assassin on her feet again. "Getting you out of here alive is what's important." Katarina narrowed her eyes and grabbed a fistful of Vi's shirt. "Us. Sorry, getting _us_ out of here alive."

"Like I said before, you are not dying." Before the Enforcer could respond, her wife turned and took off into another run, leaving her to catch up. The same routine consisted for the final three ledges, and they made it into the docks unseen, with a few close calls. Vi was right, though; there were no guards at the docks. Only the workers who had just come into port, so they didn't think much of the two women.

"What kinda boats are around here?" Vi asked, looking around and only seeing big vessels. "I know that Noxus isn't too big on tech, so are we gonna have to steal a rowboat?"

"Most likely. Anything too big is going to attract attention." As they walked to the end of the dock and climbed down into one of the small boats, one of the Dock workers stepped into the main street to talk to one of the patrolling guards. As the women were discussing how to sail, an outfit of guards sprinted across the dock and started barking orders at the sailors to get out of the way.

"In the name of The Grand General, submit yourselves for execution!" Vi stood up to roll her eyes at them, and then crushed part of the Dock in her fist, pulling it off and throwing it at the guards.

"Sure hope these things are waterproof." She grinned at Katarina, kneeling down in the front of the rowboat and plunging her gauntlets into the water, harshly dragging the boat forward. The assassin almost fell backwards out of it, catching onto the edge and hanging on tightly. She turned and watched the quickly vanishing soldiers run to the end of the dock, obviously with no way to catch them. Katarina let herself smile at their less than perfect getaway, and was about to turn to Vi and tell her that she could slow down;

Until the frustrated shout of Noxus' leader sounded out.

As Swain summoned his power and flew over the water, directly at the escapees, he started to gather a huge orb of power between his hands.

"Vi!" Hearing the panic in her wife's voice, Vi turned to see what was happening, and threw herself at her, covering the Assassin's body with her own as Swain threw the destruction at them. The water exploded in a pillar, shards of wood flying through the air and against his invisible barrier. When the water mostly settled, he saw no sign of Katarina or Vi, but the scraps of clothing in the water gave him the closure he wanted.

With one final look over the dark sea, Swain turned and flew back to his city, certain that his position of power was safe.

 **This was tough to get done, but don't worry, we're not done yet. I'm also going to start making chapters longer again. Who doesn't want that?**


	16. Chapter 16

Deadly Deception

Chapter 16

 **Gonna do a bit of a weird thing here, I'm not 100% sure if you guys will pick up on it, so you'll have to tell me.**

In the early morning, on the beach of the southwestern isle of Ionia, a woman pulled herself out of the water by her giant metal fingertips, struggling slightly on the sand. Her other hand was held protectively around a second woman, and gently let go of her when they were both out of the water. She struggled to breathe, and after a few deep breaths, coughed up a few mouthfuls of salty water before falling onto her chest and watching the soft breaths of the unconscious redhead.

A night of swimming in below freezing temperatures, it was a wonder that the both of them were still breathing.

Vi rested her tattooed cheek on the sand, taking strangled breaths and staring at her wife, trying to will her to be okay. There was no more strength in her limbs to even move, but she tried. She wanted to take Katarina somewhere safe, instead of laying helpless on the beach; but there was no way that she could move. Vi continued to watch Katarina's scarred face; soft, peaceful, but alive. Her own shirt had been disintegrated by Swain's magic, and the burn was never going to completely heal, but it was worth every second of pain.

The soft clicking of claws woke Vi up, blinking a couple of times to focus on a small swarm of crabs that had gathered around her and Katarina. She slid her hands out of her gauntlets, a hiss of steam scaring a few of the crabs away. As she moved to her knees, wincing at the pain from the residual strain of the very long swim in her arms, the crabs swarmed again, trying to catch her pink hair in their claws. One did catch hold of a clump and was lifted off of the ground, and started clicking its spare claw in panic. Vi gently pulled it away by the body until it let go, placing it gingerly on the sand. As she knelt over her wife, a few of the crabs that had been inspecting her scuttled away; the remaining few were moved onto the floor.

"Katarina." The assassin's shoulder was gently shaken. "Please wake up." No response, but the breathing was a good enough sign. Vi worked an arm under her back and lifted her up, holding her tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll make sure that you're better, don't worry." She looked at the swarm of crabs again. They seemed to be watching and understanding the scene in front of them. "What do you guys want?" She asked, laughing as a few of them clicked their claws at her. Laying her wife back down in the sand, Vi pulled the last scraps of her shirt off, grimacing at the lack of cloth that was left on her back. "Do you want nesting?" She asked the crabs, tossing the cloth at them. "Here you go." They all moved around to inspect it, making Vi smile as she attached her gauntlets onto her belt. Standing up took effort, because of a mix of the muscle exhaustion and the pain in her back.

As Vi lifted her wife into her arms, carefully cradling her head against her bare shoulder, she gave the crabs one final look and grin before turning towards the jungle that stretched before them and walked towards it. The first thing to do: find shelter and keep Katarina safe. Ionian jungles were nothing like Vi had ever seen, but she still pushed vines aside with her shoulders, ignoring the cuts from the thorns, and shielding her wife from being hurt. She continuously looked for a cave or something similar as she moved, silently willing Katarina to wake up. Still, the soft breath against her skin was comforting, and gave her the will to keep walking.

The island that they had come to wasn't inhabited by many people, only animals. Most of said animals were also small, having migrated from the mainland years ago to avoid many of the predators. The only ones that Vi saw were small, two-tailed foxes and what looked to be a cross between squirrels and turtles, resulting in small, furry creatures with scaled, clawed feet and hard shells on their backs. They all watched them curiously until the women got too close with Vi's heavy boots, and they ran for their nests in the trees and holes in the ground. Usually, the Enforcer would lay down on the floor and try to call small, fluffy animals over with gentle tongue clicking and offers to pet them, but the only thing she could and would focus on was her wife. Even being completely shirtless didn't matter, because her betrothal necklace was still resting against her skin.

The island wasn't too large, but the sky darkened before Vi saw a cabin in the distance. She had walked the length of the island twice in total before she saw it; a small, stone building almost completely covered in vines. What she would never admit to was the fact that her arms were getting tired, so a safe place to stay was a welcome sight. The door wouldn't budge as she pressed her shoulder to it and pushed, so she took a step back and drove the sole of her boot into the wood just under the handle. Vi grinned at herself as the door swung open and stepped inside, almost immediately catching a cobweb in her hair. She stumbled further into the room and glared at the dark corner of the ceiling before looking around a little more. This house was obviously abandoned in a hurry, with years old plates and cups on the short table, that were sitting on a tattered tablecloth. Vi squinted into the darkness, noticing the outline of a second door and moving towards it. This one did move with a slight press with her knee, but it looked to be a bathroom. The sound of running water brought her attention to a hole in the wooden floor, which opened into a small ravine.

"What kinda ancient…" Shaking her head, she walked back into the main room and looked for another door, and saw one just to the left. That one opened into a bedroom, with a large box of moldy hay covered by a blanket sat in the corner. There was no way that she would put Katarina down there. Vi moved to the covered window and adjusted her wife so her chest was resting on her shoulder and pulled the wood away, letting light into the room. The bugs that were previously unseen scattered, and Vi took another look, sighing in relief at the sight of a pile of (thankfully) clean blankets in an open closet. It took longer than she would like to admit for her to push them into a makeshift bed, and gently placed Katarina down on them.

Finally, the enforcer dropped down, exhaling heavily and pulling her gauntlets off. She watched Katarina's chest rise and fall with each breath for quite a while, so much so, the light of the day started to fade. They have a place to stay, and that's what mattered for the night; Vi had no idea when her wife would wake up, but there wasn't any point in moving her now. The next plan was to find a reliable source of food and water to make sure that they could stay out here for as long as they needed to. Vi pulled her heavy boots off, shoved her socks into them, and got up to close the window. It had gotten cold quickly, no thanks to the ocean, and she was still shirtless. After pushing the wood closed again, Vi spread the last blanket over Katarina and laid next to her on her side, folding an arm under her head and keeping her other hand on her chest, just to feel each breath.

In her fitful sleep, Vi had heard her wife calling out to her and snapped awake, sitting up and breathing heavily. She almost forgot where they were and looked around the dark room, feeling both relieved and saddened by Katarina's sleeping face. Again, she placed a gentle hand on her wife's shoulder and gently shook her, calling her name a couple of times to try and wake her up. When that didn't work, Vi stood up, stretched, and walked over to the bed box full of moldy hay. There was no way that Katarina was staying on the floor, but there was also no way that she would be sleeping on that. After pushing the window open again, Vi grabbed fistfuls of hay and tossing it onto the grass outside. It didn't take as long as she expected, and there was soon an empty box. The next step was to fill it with blankets and place the assassin on top of them, which also didn't take long. Now that the two of them had somewhere safe to stay, the most important thing was to find a good source of food.

There was no way to tell when they would be getting back home, wherever home was now.

Vi leaned over her wife and pressed a kiss against her forehead before quietly leaving the room and looking around the small living room. There was no way to tell how long it had been abandoned. It must have been ransacked years ago, though. There was no food whatsoever, and the only water seemed to be the small river under the bathroom floor. That was definitely not going to be touched. The good thing about being on an abandoned island was that there was no danger of Katarina being hurt when Vi wasn't there, and Vi could walk around shirtless.

She walked carefully down the almost flat incline, looking around to see if she could find anything easily, but it definitely wasn't. Locking her fingers together, Vi stretched her arms over her head, sighing blissfully as her spine cracked in a few places. Her back still felt weird because of the scar tissue, but at least it didn't hurt. Grinning, the Enforcer dashed forward, towards the treeline. She completely forgot about her bare feet and caught her toes in a gnarled root, breaking a couple of them and landing heavily on the grass.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, scaring a couple of birds from their branches and turning over to clutch her foot. "This is why trees suck!" Vi tilted her head to the side to glare at the tree root, then punched through it, sprinkling shards of wood into the grass. Cursing everything she knew, Vi got back up and dusted her jeans off, then groaned at the sight of a gash in the front of her leg. These pants are not going to last long in a jungle. Giving one last glare to the now destroyed tree root, Vi started jogging through the small forest, looking for fruits or… whatever they could eat. Surviving in Zaun was so much more different to surviving in Ionia. Still, fruit is safe, right? Vi was too much of a softie to kill any animals, as seen with the crabs when she woke up. The island wasn't too big, so after about an hour of searching, She saw some orange fruits high up in a tree and stood under it, trying to figure out what to do.

The Enforcer didn't like the idea of trying to climb without her gauntlets, and instead gripped the rough bark with both hands and shook the tree, huffing in frustration when the fruit didn't even budge. A second later, her fist connected with the tree, and language that was harsh enough to make a sailor blush was said. This time, Vi groaned and gripped the tree again, this time lifting herself up off of the grassy floor and hooking her legs around the tree, pulling herself up until her hands were at the same level as her chest, then held on with her thighs to lift her hands further up and repeat the process. It took more time than she would like to admit to reach the fruit, but a victory shout scared the creatures nearby into running and hiding as Vi pulled the fruit away from the tree. Getting down was much easier; she just had to jump. Landing made a couple of old injuries ache, but now she had something for herself and Katarina. A leaf falling by her face brought Vi's attention back to the tree again, surprising her as the fruit was growing back rapidly. Within a few minutes if her staring, it grew back completely.

That definitely solves the food problem.

All Vi could think was that the island was weird.

Still, with actual food in her hands, she started the run back to the cabin that she had left Katarina in, avoiding any tree roots, and kicking the door open when she reached it. Vi was thankful that nothing had come in to possibly harm her wife, but was upset when she was still asleep. As the Enforcer sat on the bed frame, watching Katarina breathe, a different thought entered her mind; how the hell was she going to get her to eat?

As she thought back to the training she needed to be a Warden, which included field training, but as she tried to think of a jungle that she had been in before, but everything was fuzzy. There were plenty of people that she had met, but… she couldn't remember their faces or names. Caitlyn was one of-

Caitlyn!

Vi's attention snapped to her partner, and her home. That's where they need to go! Piltover! They'll definitely be safe there from…

They had been attacked, -the large burn on Vi's back was a testament to that-, but she couldn't recall his face. Or anybody other than her wife's or her close friends. Shaking her head, Vi turned to Katarina and placed the weird fruit down and moved to life her up before a thought struck her. It would be good to test the fruit first to see if it's toxic. as Vi bit into it, sweet juice trickled out of the corners of her mouth and onto her bare chest, making it sticky, but she barely noticed. After a few chews of sweet flavour and mushy fruit, she couldn't feel any telltale signs of poison and continued chewing as she Lifted Katarina up and cradled her shoulders. Mentally apologising, Vi pressed their lips together and pushed the chewed fruit into the assassin's mouth, held it closed, and gently stroked her throat until she swallowed it. Not the most hygienic way to feed someone, but it was the only way.

After both fruits were gone, Vi laid her wife back down, covered her with the blanket again, and laid down next to her to stroke her collarbone. There was still no way to tell when she would wake up, but there was no way that the two of them would be separated. Their necklaces proved that. The only thing that Katarina needed to do now was wake up. After a while, Vi sat up again, exhaling deeply. There wasn't anything she could do about it, though. She wasn't magic, or a doctor. The only thing she could do was try and take care of her. She got to her feet and stretched, then walked into the main room of the small house, searching the cupboards for a metal pot. The next thing that they needed was water, and the safest way to make drinkable water was to boil it. There was only one in the kitchen, but it'd be good enough.

Vi slammed the door on her way out in a hopeful attempt to wake Katarina up, but if nothing else had worked, why would that have done the trick? She ran down to the shoreline of the island and washed some of the mud off of her feet before scooping up a pot of sea water from a different area and carefully walking back with it. There was a barbeque rack resting on the side of the house, so that part wasn't an issue. She just needed to collect some firewood to boil it. The pot of water was tied securely to the rack within a minute, and it only took a few more to snap twigs off of trees and gather them in a neat pile. The next problem was actually starting a fire.

Vi had (unwillingly) giving up smoking a couple of years ago, so a lighter wasn't an option. After mulling it over for a few minutes, she picked two of the sticks up and started to rub them together roughly, splintering the wood, but not starting any fire. Sitting back and picking splinters out of her palms, Vi thought about what else she could do. The next option was to kneel on one of the bigger sticks, hold a pointed one between two hands, and spin it quickly. After a few minutes, when she was about to give up out of frustration, the wood started to smoulder. Vi's eyes lit up, and she put more energy into it until she could see smoke, then lifted the stick away, only for it to fade. She swore and stood up, jogging to the treeline again to pick up some dry leaves. kneeling down in front of the pile of sticks, she placed one of the leaves onto the end of the stick and started to spin it again, sticking her tongue out in concentration. this time, when the leaf started to smoulder, Vi carefully lifted it up and gently blew on it, starting a small fire properly.

The Enforcer sat back as the campfire started blazing, heating up the pot of water over it.

They're going to be okay.

Vi is going to make sure of it.

 **I know that I'm horrible with updating, but I love you guys! Happy 2020, and since I am out of the awkward writing part, I shall be quicker with writing this 'arc' of the story; mostly because I got a chromebook for christmas. The stickers I ordered of Vi will be placed onto it soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Deadly Deception

Chapter 17

 **Ionia, more like Vionia, am I right?**

The shouting wasn't fading as much as they would have liked. Even though the two Vastaya were moving through the trees, and throwing feathers out to the sides to try and throw them off their trail, they were still being closely followed. Usually, they had no problem losing humans, but they had something different on their side this time.

"Rakan!" His ear twitched, and his hand held onto the trunk of the tree he landed on so he could spin around and face his girlfriend, who was perched on her hands and toes. "We need to do something different, babe."

"Yeah, they might have a dog this time." He scratched the back of his head and then jumped onto the same branch. "You remember that little island, Xayah? The one nobody lives on?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go there. I'll join you later." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and jumped to the floor, turning back to give Xayah a grin and a wink before running in the direction they came from. Xayah reached out to him half-heartedly, rolled her eyes, and pushed herself into a jump to the next branch. There wasn't any stopping him now.

Rakan had a huge smile on his face, swinging his arms forward for momento. The humans that were chasing him skidded to a halt, surprised by the Vastayan that appeared in front of them.

"Hi boys!" Rakan laughed, pulling a gem-encrusted knife from his belt. "Looking for this?"

"Ah, so you're the thieving little bastard." Large hands moved a couple of the humans out of the way, who lowered their guns. The guy who looked to be the leader, a tall, muscular redhead, messy hair parted by two, twitching ears.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who hates wearing a shirt." Rakan grinned, watching the huge guy look down, and then raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you gonna do about it? Track me down some more?"

"If you don't hand me that dagger back, I'm going to make a crater in the ground with your body." His feathers stood up slightly, but the grin stayed on his face.

"What's your name, big guy?" The wolf raised an eyebrow this time, crinkling his scar.

"Sett. Don't you know it?" Rakan shrugged, sheathed the dagger, and ran at them. Before Sett could even blink, red and yellow feathers covered his vision to the right, and the three men went down from cuts from talons, or well-aimed punches to throats. He moved to grab for the bird, but he moved way too quickly and slashed a hole in the last guy's chest, then dropped low to sweep Sett's feet out from under him. He was definitely slower, mostly due to size, but stared up in confusion when he felt Rakan sit over his stomach.

"Nope, don't know it!" The half-vastayan just continued staring. "You're pretty hot, but sadly for you, I'm taken."

"Get off!" Sett swung a hand harshly, trying to break a rib, maybe an arm, and growling when Rakan jumped off of him.

"Watch that phrasing!" He looped his feather-cape over his arm and pulled it over his chest before bowing. "You're not getting your dagger back, and you're going to leave myself and my lady alone, okay?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna stop trying to track you bastards down?" He growled, pushing himself to one knee and dusting off his white pants.

"Well, if you don't, it's gonna hurt for you, isn't it?" Rakan gave him another grin, turned, and ran. Sett just watched him leave with narrowed eyes, then looked to the mercenaries that had been taken down and sighed. Better to track those birds down later than lose some men.

Where Xayah and Rakan had split wasn't too far from the island that they always hide out on. He ran through the thick grass, not getting his talons and toes tangled in it due to practice. There were a few thoughts about stopping for a moment to cover his scent with dirt, but that was quickly thrown out. Rakan doesn't want to mess up his beautiful hair, of course. When he reached the edge of the main island, he didn't see any sign of his girlfriend on the shore.

"Xayah!" Rakan called, after cupping his hands around his mouth. There was no answer, but one of her purple feathers flew out of the trees and sunk into the ground where sand met dirt. He was confused, but waded into the cold water and started to swim the few metres between islands, shivering and grunting as the chill reached his bones. When he crawled onto the sand, he paused on a second to shake the water out of his feathers and hair like a dog, then stood up and carefully walked past the trees, wary of why his girlfriend hadn't called back to him. It was unnerving, staying as quiet as possible and looking for someone who could be anywhere. The pressure lifted off of Rakan's shoulders, and he almost called out to her happily before Xayah turned and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Look," She pointed to a broken off branch. "Someone is here." He stared at her in confusion for a few moments, then walked to the broken branch and ran his fingers over it, healing the exposed wood through magic.

"How does somebody else know about this place?" He asked, smiling down at his girlfriend when she put an arm around his waist.

"I'm not sure, but it could be anybody." They both watched the branch heal and sprout a few leaves before Rakan let go, and then looked around the trees.

"It's going to take me a while before all of these are healed."

"Don't worry about it right now, babe." Xayah put a hand around his bicep and gently pulled him along. "We still need to hide from that half-breed bastard." He let her pull him along, staring sadly at all of the broken branches. He couldn't hear them crying; he wasn't as strongly attuned to nature as some of the other Vastayan in Ionia, but he knew when plants were in pain. Whomever did this definitely did not know how to treat nature. Out of the corner of his eye, Xayah's ears flattened, and he looked in the direction they had been walking, seeing an open campfire next to the abandoned house.

"Do you want me to put it out?"

"It looks like it's been done plenty of times." Xayah said, pointing to scorch marks in the grass. "This person might be a mage." Giving her a soft hum, Rakan focused on the shack, trying to feel for any energy.

"There's someone in there." He pretended not to notice his girlfriend's feathers standing on end. "Their energy is weak, though…" His caring instinct took over, and he walked towards the door, opening it a couple of inches to peek inside. "It's clear."

"Be careful!" Xayah grabbed the waistband of his pants. "You could get hurt!" Rakan put a protective arm out in front of her before opening the door completely.

"It's okay, Xayah. I don't think that they're awake." He still carefully walked over to the bedroom door and opened it an inch, looking around until he saw the comatose woman on the bed. "What the-"

"What is it?" Xayah ducked under his arm and instinctively unsheathed a few of her feather daggers, holding them between her fingers before relaxing. "A woman? She doesn't look okay." She almost took a step before the front door opened again, and a shout brought their attention to it, Rakan turning to look and barely ducking in time to dodge a pot full of water that was thrown at his head.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The person that just entered was filthy and dishevelled, wearing nothing other than tattered shorts and a bright necklace. "Get away from her!" Rakan barely managed to move out of the way, after having a second of confusion about a shirtless woman charging at him. Xayah was also caught off guard, but didn't think much about it because she wasn't even looked at. "You didn't touch her, did you?" She asked quietly, kneeling next to the bed and gently stroking the sleeping woman's red hair.

"No… do I know you from somewhere?" The matted mess of pink hair tilted up, then turned to look at Xayah, tattoo wrinkling and blue eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

"I… don't know…" The 'VI' on her cheek was a good indication of her name, and it definitely sounded familiar to the two Vastaya.

"What's, uh, wrong with your friend, there?" Rakan's eyes moved over the giant burn scar on her back. "What happened to you?"

"I can't really remember…" Vi looked back at the other woman. "There was an explosion when we were trying to escape… I tried my best to save Katarina, but it wasn't enough…" The two Vastaya shared looks. "We've been here for like… 40 days?"

"She's been asleep this whole time?" Rakan asked, taking a step forward before a sharp glare made him step back. "Hey, chill out. I just want to help."

"We don't know them, honey." Xayah gripped his arm again. "We don't need to help them."

"But… I feel like I know you." Vi mumbled, shaking her head. "I don't know why, but I trust you guys."

"Then move back." Vi was very reluctant to move, but shuffled back on her knees, keeping an eagle eye on Rakan's hands. He hovered one over her chest and focused on what could be wrong, then moved his other to her head, grinning when he felt a stronger pull of bad energy. "I got it, don't worry." Xayah stepped up behind Vi with a spare blanket and tied it at the back of her neck.

"I'll make this into a shirt for you. We all need to have some decency." Vi grinned sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I just haven't needed a shirt since it's just been me and my wife here." Rakan almost stopped his healing out of surprise.

"Wife?" He couldn't even glance back.

"Yeah, I know, we're a weird pair." Xayah chuckled and sliced the blanket in half with one of the daggers, tying the end around Vi's waist.

"There we go. That'll work for now."

"Thanks…" Vi looked up at her, face moving to confused. "I feel like I know your name, but I can't think of it."

"Xayah." Vi nodded and looked back at her wife, who, in the process of being healed, started to glow with the magic. "Have you really been out here for fourty days by yourself?"

"I think so. I started keeping a tally after the fifth." She pointed to a spot on the wall where tally marks were scratched into the wall with a pointed rock. "All I've needed to do was keep her safe and alive." The vastayan kept her hands on Vi's shoulders, just so she had the upper hand in case she got violent again. It didn't seem like she would, because Rakan was playing the role of healer, but it was always good to be prepared; especially with the sight of two giant, metal hands in the closet. "Do you know where Piltover is?" Xayah looked down again, only seeing matted, pink hair. "That's home."

"We're in Ionia. How did you get from Piltover to Ionia?"

"We were in Noxus before." Hearing that, both Vastaya had to bite their tongues and tense their muscles from going into full defensive mode. "Since some guy tried to kill us, I don't think they like us." Xayah leaned back and looked at the huge burn scar. There were definitely some powerful mages in Noxus, and any of them could have done that. Still, if they survived an attack like that, and were enemies of Noxus, there shouldn't be any danger; especially if Rakan was bringing the stronger woman's wife out of a coma. "I can't remember who they are, though."

"It's alright." Xayah patted her shoulder, and Vi looked up at her. "Nobody in Ionia likes Noxians. You're… not Noxian are you?"

"No… I'm from Zaun."

"What about your wife?" Vi looked at Katarina again, silently wondering what was taking so long.

"No… Piltover." Rakan pulled his hands away, and the redhead took a sharp gasp of breath, her green eyes opening wide. The enforcer got up quickly, almost knocking Xayah off of her feet as she shuffled over to the bed, taking her wife's hand. "Kat! You're okay!" The assassin's eyes turned to her, and a few moments later, she covered her mouth with one hand and jumped up, not realizing how long she had been asleep, and collapsing to the floor again when her legs failed. Rakan's fifth sense kicked in, and he stepped back as Katarina threw up onto the floor.

"Well, that's a nice thank you." He joked, folding his arms.

"I'm… where am I?" She asked, barely being able to look around before Vi pulled her into a strong hug, tears in her eyes, and hand moving to gently stroke her hair.

"You're okay…" It took a few moments of thinking before she hugged her back, looking over at Xayah and trying to think of where she recognised the Vastayn from.

"Vi," She moved back, holding her wife's biceps and looking into her exhausted eyes. "What happened to us? I can remember something about to hit us, you grabbing me, and then… nothing."

"You're in Ionia, for a start." As soon as the word 'Ionia' left Xayah's mouth, Katarina's heart sunk. "You got attacked by Noxians, from what Vi told us, so you're pretty much in the right place."

"Yeah… I'm amazed that we're alive." Vi stood up and helped her wife to her feet, keeping hold of her arms to make sure that she didn't fall. "How long… how long have I been asleep?" Vi didn't speak, and instead looked away at the tally marks on the wall.

"Geez- sorry to interrupt here, but that puke is starting to stink." Rakan said, followed by Xayah stepping over and punching his arm. "Ow! It does!"

"It's okay, I'll clean it." Vi, still with a grip on Katarina's hand, led her into the (cleaner) living room and smiled softly at her. "You okay, Kat?"

"Yeah…" The Vastaya followed them out, talking in their own language and sitting at the small table. "I'll be okay, but I'd like a better explanation later."

~X~

From her view, sitting next to the small shack, Xayah had her chin in one hand and a partial scowl on her face as she watched those two weird humans run through different exercises to build Katarina's muscle mass back up. It had started simply, with the assassin pushing down on her wife's hands, and now they were standing on their hands. She wracked her brains, trying to figure out where she knew them from. There were faint memories, but nothing concrete. None of them could completely remember where they knew each other from. Xayah knew Rakan, because of course they had spent years together. Vi and Katarina were in a similar place, just in a smaller timeframe. Of course, both humans needed to leave, because the Vastaya needed to hide out from that 'half-breed bastard', as Xayah put it.

"Xayah!" She was shaken out of her thoughts, and looked up to where Vi was smiling at her. "Want to come join in? You look bored." Another mystery was actually how friendly that this pink-haired woman was with them, and how Xayah actually felt a sense of trust in her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Vi just shrugged and turned back to Katarina, dropping her feet into a stable stance and throwing air punches. Katarina was smiling at her and half-heartedly copying her, as she yelled with each punch.

"Here comes the flying kick!" Rakan shouted, jumping down from a tree behind Vi, leg extended and toe beans spread. She barely had the chance to dodge and catch him, carefully laying him on the floor and kneeling over him, but making it look like she slammed him down.

"Not so fast, villain!" Katarina rolled her eyes, still smiling, and stepped away. "You can't get me that easily!"

"That's what you think!" Rakan swung his legs up, catching Vi's shoulder and kicking her away. As the two energetic people play-fought, shouting cliches at each other, Katarina walked over to Xayah and sat down next to her, not noticing her move away slightly.

"Has Vi told you where she wants us to go?" The Vastayan raised an eyebrow at the question, but the redhead was too focused on watching her wife.

"Why? Can't you make your own decisions?" That response got a sharp glare.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. I just want to know where she wants us to go." Again, the glare of this woman felt familiar, but Xayah couldn't place it.

"Piltover." Katarina looked at the floor and played with the frayed edge of her trousers. "Your home, remember? Or do you have amnesia?" The Assassin froze up. Of course she lied about her being Noxian. If any Ionians knew, they would try and kill her in the guise of defending their home.

"No, I remember my home. Before this happened, we were talking about moving to a bigger home." That wasn't completely a lie. She didn't admit it before, but Katarina hated the idea of having a wall on one side of her bed. "How would we get back there? I don't exactly want to try swimming again."

"You'll have to find that out on your own, princess." Xayah said, fighting back the urge to shout over at Vi and Rakan when we accidentally slashed her arm with his talons, but decided it wasn't needed when she just shook the blood off and laughed. "Rakan and I don't leave Ionia, so I wouldn't have any idea."

"I can't imagine why anybody would want you anywhere else." She didn't see Xayah's smirk.

 **I told you guys that I'd get better without the awkward bump from the last chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Deadly Deception

Chapter 18

 **One of my christmas gifts was a chromebook, so I switched from Onedrive to Google docs, and I am really not used to it. I hate it.**

Laying under the stars in Ionia was a different experience for both Vi and Katarina. Neither of them really had a chance, or need, to sleep outdoors in their adulthood. The skies in Ionia were much clearer than in Noxus or Piltover, allowing them to see many more than they would have in either city. They were laying a few feet away from the shack, mostly because Xayah and Rakan claimed they deserved it, which they partially did, and they wanted to actually be alone.

Both pairs of lovers wanted to be alone.

Katarina, despite being comatose for over a month, didn't want anything more than laying next to Vi, head resting on her bicep, nose pressed against her red hair, and hand over her stomach, her scarred thumb gently stroking the assassin's skin. The only thing that could come even remotely close to matching this feeling would be getting some clothes other than tight leather. She shifted slightly, looking at Vi when she flinched.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling when her wife did.

"Nothing, you just made me jump." The enforcer kissed her gently and then pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm going to be even better when I can get out of this leather." Vi chuckled, and Katarina thought of something else. "Wait, have I been wearing these clothes since we got attacked?"

"Not… all the time…" That tone worried her. "I did, uh, give you a couple of baths, sorry." Katarina forced back a shudder. "Couldn't just leave you filthy like that, but I know that you would've wanted me to see you like that on your own terms."

"I'm not going to get upset about it, Vi." She responded, working her arm under Vi's head and now clean, pink hair. "I understand. But I agree about preferring it on my own terms."

"If it helps, I looked as little as possible." Katarina opened her mouth to respond, but just smiled and shook her head. "Kat, we gotta figure out where to go."

"Didn't you already do that?" She tilted her head to look at Vi, and her worried expression.

"The best thing I can think to do is go to Piltover. To go home."

"Piltover isn't home for me, remember?" The assassin's expression turned sour once more. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, letting an uncomfortable silence stretch between them.

"Where else are we gonna go, Kat?" Another few moments of silence. "We almost died; that place can't be home any more."

"But Piltover can be?" With an exaggerated sigh, Vi sat up, confusing her wife, who copied her.

"Kat, c'mon. It's where I've lived for years. It's the only home I've ever known." She followed this with a grin. "Except for you, of course."

"Oh, come on!" The assassin gave her a light shove, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, and looking away as her wife laughed. "That's just cheesy! This isn't a romance play!"

"Oh, come on, you love me!" Vi put an arm over her shoulders and pulled Katarina into a tight hug, resting her chin on soft, red hair amd smiling.

"That will never be in question." She replied, hooking her arms around her wife's waist and tucking her head under the taller woman's chin. They sat like that for a while; until a different thought came to mind. "Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that anybody would see us if we decided to bathe in a stream?"

"If they do, I'll pull their eyes out."

~X~

As the morning came, Rakan was the first to wake, stretching his arms out as far as possible and accidentally punching the wall. Even though hay was much easier to get their hands on, sleeping on a pile of blankets felt wonderful. The charmer wanted nothing more than to get up and stretch his wings, but it would be a crime punishable by death to wake Xayah up, and she would be the one enforcing the punishment. She was still asleep, head on his chest, right over his heart, and arm over his waist. The other was resting in front of her face when they went to sleep, but as the night went on, it moved to tangle into his short, blonde hair. She would never admit being clingy in her sleep, and flatly denied it when Rakan tried to tease her with it, so he enjoyed it in silence.

He was ready to stay there for most of the morning until he tilted his head and looked at the giant metal hands that were resting against the wall in the wardrobe. Neither Vastayan knew why they trusted that pink haired weirdo so much, but that strange trust came with a sense of safety; as if she was a steel wall that stood between them and a strong enemy force. The absence of any memories was both confusing and concerning.

Xayah's ear twitching and brushing his lips brought Rakan out of his deep thoughts, and he looked at his girlfriend with a wistful smile. She always did that when she was waking up without fail, and then pretend to continue sleeping. On any other day, he would let her continue sleeping and enjoy the touch of his soulmate, but having two strangers on their supposedly secret island needed to be dealt with.

"Baby." He gently stroked her cheek, grinning when she grumbled something to the effect of 'I'm still asleep'. "Come on, we need to get those two people away from this place."

"It won't stop it from smelling like them." Her ear twitched again, and as she stretched her legs out, the blanket moved, showing her sharp toes spreading apart. "I still want to know who they are."

"Whoever they are, they need to keep Noxus away from us." Rakan sighed, moving his arm behind his head and moving the other under the blankets and gently stroking Xayah's bare thigh. "Hey, do you think we can get that big woman to distract that Sett guy?"

"Now that you say that… they kind of seem like the same person." He laughed and moved his hand out of the blankets to stretch. "Do you think they're related?"

"For Vi's sake, I hope not." Xayah sat up and yawned widely, flicking her ears as she stretched. "I wonder if they actually slept outside."

"We'll find out soon." Rakan got up and searched around the floor for his pants, pulling them up and tightening the belt around his waist.

"Don't forget about your cape, honey." Xayah smiled, clasping it over his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "I'll join you in a few minutes." Before he left, he kissed her back, and left the shack with a big smile on his face. Vi and Katarina weren't immediately outside, so he closed his eyes and focused on the nature around him, trying to pinpoint their energies. Two were coming from a nearby river… As Rakan got closer, he did hear soft voices, soft laughter, and the movement of water. As he got closer, moving various leaves out of his way. When he moved the last few leaves out of the way, he slapped a hand over his eyes, but would never get the image of Vi and Katarina standing in the middle of the river, completely naked, and making out.

"Rakan!" Vi yelled, followed by Katarina dropping into the water, keeping her nose above it, and crossing her arms over her chest. The enforcer didn't care about being seen naked; it had happened before, and was bound to happen again. "What the fuck?!"

"I didn't see anything." He said, turning back around and holding his hands flat at the sides of his head so he didn't see anything else other than the way he was looking. "I didn't see anything." He started walking away again as Vi waded over to the shore, picking up her tattered jeans. As he walked back into the shack and the bedroom, Xayah had just pulled her own clothes on, flinching at the stony expression that her partner had.

"Rakan, what happened?" She asked, cradling his head and gently petting his hair when he pressed his face into her chest.

"I went to find Vi and Katarina, and they were bathing in the river." He mumbled, hugging her tightly. Xayah felt a flash of rage, but the sadness was enough to know that it was a mistake. "Please, burn my eyes."

"You'll forget it soon enough." Xayah continued stroking his hair, even though it must have been really uncomfortable to lean down into her chest like he was. "Do you want to stay here for now?"

"I need to heal the trees." She nodded to him and continued stroking his hair. "I need to heal my brain, too."

"You'll forget it." Xayah smiled, kissing his head. "Especially when you look at me again." Before an answer was given, The shack door opened, and Vi called into the small building.

"Rakan? Are you alright?"

"He's fine!" Following Xayah's voice, she walked into the bedroom and shrugged before giving Rakan a couple of pats on the back.

"Didn't know you'd be coming to find us so soon." Vi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe don't try and fuck your wife out in the open?"

"We weren't-" The enforcer held her hand up and took a deep breath. "None of your business. There was nothing to see."

"We really need to get you out of here." Xayah sighed, shaking her head. That was met with a hurt look.

"Nothing against you, y'know." Rakan started, standing up again and placing a hand on Vi's shoulder. "But we're kinda trying to hide from someone, and you guys need to get back to… where was it? Piltover?" Vi nodded and sighed again, rubbing the back of her head. "Also, you hurt a lot of the nature around here."

"Yeah… sorry about that, I was just trying to survive out here." The door opened again, and Katarina stepped into the room, standing in the doorway with her hair still wet. "Kat, we've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"I'll point you in the right direction." Rakan smiled, Patting Vi's shoulder. "C'mon." Instead of just walking past Katarina, he made a shooing motion until she walked out of the shack, with Rakan beaming, and Vi -who was attaching her gauntlets to either side of the beltline of her jeans- and Xayah trying not to laugh. "Alright, you know the river you were just in?" He started, watching Vi grip her wife's hand. "You need to keep going in that direction from here. There's a town on the coat near the northern island called Weh'le. You'll definitely get some good directions there."

"Thanks." Vi smiled softly, putting a hand on his bicep. "Thanks for everything, Rakan." He looked at her hand, confused, then at Katarina's warm smile, and something clicked in his head.

"Any time!" He smiled widely and pulled Vi into a hug, neither of them noticing Xayah or Katarina bristling. "Just try not to get killed any more, alright?"

"Definitely not going back there again." Vi grinned, looking at Katarina, who looked away. That was a discussion about Noxus that could be saved for when they knew that they were alone. "We definitely need to find some other clothes, too."

"Let's just go." Katarina started walking, pulling Vi with her.

"Oh, uhm," She looked between her wife, and the vastayans a couple of times before grinning and waving to the latter. "Hope to see you guys again!" She saw Rakan waving back before they vanished into the trees. Now it was just Vi and Katarina, the what that the assassin wanted. The silence between them lasted until they reached the edge of the island, and the water lapped at Vi's bare feet.

"You know that I'm not getting my clothes wet." Katarina said, looking up at her wife, who grinned.

"Then take your boots off; I'll carry you over." There was only a moment of hesitation before she gripped Vi's arm and unzipped both of her boots, one after the other. When she was holding them, she gave a nod, and almost bit her tongue in panic when the enforcer lifted her up onto her shoulders.

"You're like a wild animal sometimes." Katarina mused, smiling as she watched the woman she loved wade into chest-deep water without a second thought. "I must ask, though; are you really planning on taking us to Piltover?"

"Where else can we go, Kat?" The silence that stretched as Vi stepped up onto the dry riverbank was a good enough answer. "I need you alive, so we can't go back to where we were before."

"I also need _you_ alive, so I can't help but agree that it would be deadly." There was a pause in movement as the assassin was placed back onto the ground so she could pull her boots back on, and for Vi to squeeze some of the water out of her clothes. "Being in Ionia, however… If anyone here knows who I am, they will kill me on sight."

"What about those weird memory lapses?" VI asked, taking her wife's hand. "I remember Xayah and Rakan from somewhere, but I can't remember exactly where."

"You're not alone in that; I know them from somewhere, too." Katarina looked up at the small, jagged hill that they needed to climb. "We need to hope that nobody else remembers us, too."

"Hey, if they do, they'll have to go through me, first." The grin on her face gave Katarina a jab of guilt into her stomach. There was already a burn scar that stretched across Vi's back. What else would she have to suffer through for Katarina's sake?

 **More thoughts on the chromebook: It refused to connect to the internet completely for a week. It's not even a month old, and I already hate it. I hope I don't feel the same way when I finally have a kid.**


End file.
